Imprinting
by Avain1991
Summary: After dealing with war death and betrayal it's time for Harry and Hermione to relax and get away from it all...only if the supernatural world would let them. Rated M to be safe NOT FOR EDWARD, ALICE, OR SAM FANS.
1. Chapter 1

So if you remember seeing part of this in my Crossover sneak peek you'll also see that I've changed a few things. Ships are Harry/Leah Seth/Oc and still working on the rest. Now on with the story...final warning this story is not for Edward and Sam fans

* * *

Chapter One

The almost squawk like sound of the announcer's box in the Port Angeles airport was the first thing Harry Potter heard as he stopped off the platform Harry ignored it as he grabbed his things and walked out into the rain. Harry was tired the war against Voldemort was over for two months before the new troubles began mainly in the form of three individuals named Weasley, and a temporary Minister named Umbridge. Moly, Ronald, and Ginnerva Weasley tried to make Harry and his best friend Hermione Granger little more than mindless slaves that kept then in easy money.

Ron also wanted Hermione to try and spite Harry thinking that the two of them were interested in each other romantically when Harry and Hermione discovered their plot to use the power of a Pureblood family to force them both into marriages. However before they could do so Umbridge demanded Harry and Hermione stand trial for the deaths of Purebloods they had caused…it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Both Harry and Hermione snapped their wands in front of the entire Ministry of Magic and apparated away to be honest the wands were for show both Harry and Hermione had become proficient in wandless magic and preferred to use that method. With the help of Dan and Emma Granger the two made travel arrangements for not only the two self-exiled magical people but the other three Grangers as well.

_"Still can't believe she kept the fact that she has an adoptive sister a secret…then again sixth year wasn't the best time to be sharing things like that."_ Harry thought as he walked into the woods the travel plans were simple Harry would arrive first and find a home where he and Hermione would live then when all four Grangers arrived after selling of their house and practice the Grangers would reopen a practice after taking a business loan from Harry. Harry walked deeper into the woods to find a spot where no one would see him apparate to the closest town Forks Washington. "Well there are worse places we could've ended up…stupid dart board." Harry said shaking his head the family wanted to go somewhere no one would think to look…which meant that wanted to go somewhere random that no one would look at…Dan Granger solved the problem by setting up two maps onto a dart board. The first one of a map of the world the dart of which landed on North America the second a map of the states and towns to Harry's surprise the dart landed in Washington specifically on the Olympian Peninsula. Port Angeles was too crowded in Harry's opinion, La Plush was a reservation for the Quinulette Tribe, and so the only option was Forks.

_"Of course I've got to get there first."_ Harry thought before his internal danger radar went off making him pause and look behind him. "Ah shit." He said once he saw a young man wearing all black, with brown hair, but his most promenade feature were his crimson eyes in the tree above him stood two women with the same red eyes one of the girls had flaming red hair, and the other had blonde hair both kept it long and curly.

"Vampires in Washington…you've _got_ to be kidding me." Harry said while shaking his head two of the three were surprised the red head however was very good at keeping her face calm.

"Riley Misty bring him to me alive and unspoiled…if possible. He'll make a great addition to the army." The red head said before vanishing

"Get done with one war and they try and recruit you for the next right off the bat." Harry said before he lifted his left hand and hit Misty with a bludgeoning curse before dodging Riley's attack _"Untrained this is just like dodging a Blundger."_ Harry thought. Riley was surprised that a human could doge his speed before said human lifted his hand again and sent him flying just like he had Misty.

Harry decided to gain some distance when he turned the blonde appeared and tried her turn at killing/capturing him "Wow and I thought the last guy was untrained." Harry said out loud making the blonde growl and lunge making the mistake Harry was looking for "_Incendio_." Harry called out hitting the woman as he dodged her lunge making her burst into flames.

The girl tried to put out the flames but they were burning too fast for her and in minutes she was reduced to ash "I can see why Victoria wants you for the army." Riley said not showing the least bit of concern for Misty's fate.

"Well when you've got it…" Harry said and was about to fight Riley when two large wolves rushed into the clearing one was a reddish color while the other was light brown and both were facing Riley. "Skinwalkers too! What is this place supernatural center?!" Harry asked then was surprised when he got a chuckle out of the red wolf before the brown one barked at him…her…it. Both wolves waited and were in position to protect Harry when a sliver, chocolate brown, sandy brown, and grey wolf ran into the clearing and set up a circle around Riley.

"A whole pack of Skinwalkers…great." Harry said as Riley looked around him seeing he was surrounded tried to run only for the red wolf to attack followed by the rest. The pack started ripping the Vampire to pieces _"Huh nice to know someone that can rip into diamond like skin with their teeth."_ Harry thought as the wolves started to pile up the body. Harry took out a zippo he had bought a while back grabbed some dry looking moss lit it up and threw it onto the pile setting it on fire for them so they wouldn't have to expose themselves to him and he didn't have to show off more magic.

"Thanks for the help but you're a little late." Harry said as he pointed to the first pile of ash making the smallest wolf (the silver one) go and investigate. Harry turned to the largest (the red one) "You the Alpha?" the red shook its head in the negative "Ah…Beta or second in command?" this time he got an affirmative nod "Great mind pointing me in the right direction? I'm trying to find…" Harry started to say before he felt a strong surge of magic in the air and grasped his heart not in pain or fear. It was beating in happiness and…love Harry looked to see the light brown wolf that had first entered with the red Beta was staring at him with human eyes filled with many emotions the most promenade was joy.

"Why are we going so far from our home?" Leah Clearwater asked Jacob Black as they ran in their wolf forms

"You heard Sam he thinks he caught that red haired leaches trail out here and he just wants to be sure." Jacob said

"Yeah, yeah." Leah said skeptical as they ran until they did get a fresh trail it wasn't the red head but it was definitely a leach, and something… "Shit! An innocent is in danger!" Jacob called out making every wolf but Sam start to run to their area to help them.

All of them ran faster Jacob and Leah entered the area and kept their backs to the human "Skinwalkers too! What is this place supernatural center?!" the human said making Jacob chuckle "Jake not the time!" Leah barked at him. Soon after the rest of the pack arrived and help the two of them take down the leach eventually tearing him down to nothing but pieces. The human took out a zippo and set the vampire on fire with some dry moss and started to talk with Jacob until Leah felt herself look at the human he had messy black hair, bright green eyes, and was quite possibly…the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life.

Instantly the ties that held her to this world were visible to Leah and snapped every moment of pain or heartbreak _"Dad's death…Sam leaving me for Emily."_ every moment of self-hatred _"Turning for the first time…possibility of being barren."_ everything that had ever held her to others. _"My family…the pack."_ All of them snapped and latched onto the unknown man in front of her while the man grasped his heart at first Leah was scared that he would suffer an attack just like her father had. His face however showed that he wasn't in pain but…joy he was happy as he looked Leah in the eye neither man nor wolf could look away from each other.

Leah slowly walked up to the human who followed her actions while the rest of the wolves moved away from them to give them a little privacy Leah hadn't noticed she had shifted back until she felt the man's arms wrap around her waist and hold her close to him while her arms snaked around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes green met brown before both leaned forward and shared a kiss neither noticing nor caring about the other wolves leaving the area the silver one sparing a single glace back before running off. Leah moaned slightly when her imprint deepened the kiss and pulled her in so close she could feel his muscled chest through his shirt and his tongue graze her lower lip. She opened her mouth and started a tongue battle for dominance and when he won it just turned her on the moans that escaped her as their tongues tasted each other's mouths were from deep in her throat.

Harry broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck until he found her pulse point and started to nibble and suck on the area. Leah moaned out loud as he found her week spot she never understood why but if any man ever started kissing and nibbling her neck she'd start to turn to into a puddle of goo. The thing is though none of them ever found out about it this early "Name…Leah…" she gasped out her mind unable to form complete sentences.

"Harry." Her mate said not letting up his onslaught against her neck "Wait…wait." Leah gasped out making Harry stop at once as he held her up and allowed her to take a few deep breathes. Once she was in the right mind again Leah pulled away slightly so she could look into his emerald green eyes she noticed that slight irritation in them showing he wore contact lenses.

"Harry…this was moving a little too fast." Harry nodded once he was in the right mind again.

"Your right Leah we need to let this develop over time. Whatever this is? What the hell happened to us anyway?"

"It's call an Imprint it happens when one of the wolves find there mate, their one, soul mate whatever you want to call it."

"So basically a soul bound?" Harry asked making Leah nod in agreement. "Huh…that would explain how I wound up here when I had left the choice up to fate?" Harry said to himself more than to Leah but she looked at him in confusion. "I threw a dart at a map to decide where I was going to go to get away from certain red haired people I knew. I thought it was just random coincidence that brought me here." Harry said making Leah nod in understanding.

"Well I guess I'm the first to say welcome to America."

"Actually the second the passport checker at the Seattle Airport beat you to it, but I liked hearing it from you."

"Big fat guy?"

"Nope woman with an attitude."

"Damn that was my second guess." Harry laughed Leah followed behind before she laid her head on his chest just underneath his head and sighed when he placed his head on top of hers. "It's been a long time since I've been held like this. I've missed it."

"What happened to the one that use to hold you?"

"He shifted into a wolf the first to do so actually. He broke the rules and told me everything and we were going to try and make it work, but then he met my cousin Emily…" Leah couldn't finish but Harry seemed to understand.

"And Imprinted on her at first sight." Leah nodded against his chest making him hold her closer which she welcomed. "Well at least you don't have to worry about that happening with me." Harry said making Leah laugh which she again welcomed "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding. Most of the other guys don't."

"Are all the other wolves male?" Leah nodded again. "Huh talk about unique beauty." Harry said making Leah relax before she decided she needed to come clean about something. "Harry…my chances of getting pregnant…"

"I know. You can only get pregnant after every three months." Harry interrupted which made Leah pause.

"What to run that by me again?" Leah asked moving back and looking up into his eyes

"Well according to studies female shape-shifters usually took on the fertility cycle of the animal they turn into in your case a wolf. Meaning that you will only become fertile in three months' time after you change and so on and so forth unless you're pregnant with a child or pup or whatever you want to call them."

"Wait a minute. What exactly would've happened in say one months' time?"

"Well you would've entered your Heat cycle and been able to become pregnant for about an entire week or two along with a great need to mate and create the next generation. After that if you weren't pregnant you'd have a regular period then continue on from there till three months later." Harry explained.

Leah smiled then outright laugh as she jumped into his arms again and gave him a heated kiss while Harry was wondering what he had done to earn it Leah pulled back smiling at him. "It may take longer then with a normal woman but I will carry your child someday my love."

"Leah was that what you were worried about?"

"Harry the idea of never being able to create a child something I've dream about since I was a little girl scared the hell out of me, but now I know it's still possible and I feel lighter than air right now!" Leah said her smile still in place making Harry smile as well before he kissed her.

"Well then I'm glad I could bring that dream back to life for you." Harry said as he just held his soul bond making her smile again a few happy tears leaking out of her eyes and running down her face.

"Now as much as I would love standing here holding a naked woman the sun is starting to go down and we need to get somewhere for the night." Harry said making Leah look up to see that he was right the sky was darkening and the sun was almost set. "Tell me your address." Harry said making Leah look at him in confusion before telling him what he asked for once Harry had it he nodded "Alright hold on tight and take a deep breath." Harry said and he pulled her in close. "One…Two…" Harry paused waiting for something it took Leah a minute to realize he was waiting for her to take that deep breath like he said Leah took a deep breath "Hold it." Harry said and Leah did. "Three." Harry said before the world turned dark and Leah felt like she was being dragged through a tube.

Meanwhile at the Clearwater residence Sue Clearwater had just listen to her son explain why his sister wasn't home "She imprinted?" Sue asked again for clarification while Seth nodded.

"Not only that but the guy she imprinted on was able to handle himself against two leaches and he didn't freak out when he saw us which means he's in the know about the supernatural world."

"Yes but the question is how is he aware of it or how was he made aware of it?" Sue asked before they both felt a wave of power making them turn as the sound of a whip cracking was heard throughout the house as Leah and her Imprint appeared out of thin air.

Both Clearwater's were struck speechless while Leah was gasping for breath "You're doing better than most people. The usual reaction is the loss of your last meal." the guy said as he held Leah up until she seemed to steady herself and was able to stand on her own feet again.

"What the hell was that?!" Leah asked the question all three Clearwater's wanted to know "That was called Apparation a little trick I picked up to help move long distances in a short amount of time." Harry said as he turned and finally noticed they weren't alone.

"Ah…from the fact that you're wearing only shorts in this weather I'd guess it was safe to say your one of the pack."

"I am and I am also her brother."

"Younger brother from the looks of you." Harry said barely noticing the attempt to intimidate him which didn't do unnoticed by the Clearwater family.

"And you are?" Seth asked

"It's considered polite for the one asking to introduce themselves first." Harry replied making Seth hang his head.

"Forgive my son Seth. I'm Sue Clearwater and you are?" Sue asked making Harry look at her and offer his hand to her

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you ma'am." Sue nodded as she shook Harry's hand and noticed the tall tale sigh of scaring leading up his arm. "It's considered rude to stare."

Harry said making Sue realize she'd been caught "Sorry it's just…"

"It's okay. I've got quite a few of those from my time in England." Harry said his eyes seeming to age long past his years which frightened Sue.

_"I've only ever seen that look from…oh good lord."_ Sue thought as Harry turned back to Leah "Um…love is it common practice to be around your family naked. Because if it is I'm all for it." Leah looked at him in confusion before realizing what he said and ran as quick as possible up the stairs to get something to wear.

Harry laughed as he looked at Seth again who had a smile on his face "Glad she imprinted on someone with a sense of humor." Harry snickered "I'm guessing the last guy didn't laugh much."

"Ha. Sam barely cracks a smile forget laughing."

"I'm guessing he's the Alpha of the pack."

"Yep. First to turn so…"

"Made his qualifications pretty good huh?"

"Yeah. Although it's been killing Leah to be around him so much."

"Well I can understand that."

"No it's worse than that. In our wolf like state all of us share a mental link and nothing is secret. Leah for a time was constantly bombarded with Sam's love for Emily as the rest of us were what's worse is we all felt her pain afterwards." Seth said looking sad while Harry had gone bug eyed at the idea.

"Well shit." Harry said making Seth nod "So what brought you here to America?" Sue asked trying to get both teenage boys off the sad subject.

"Well my best friend and I felt the need to get out of Dodge due to a rather wretched lot. There is a family of red haired people that believed that since they were what is called pure born they had the right to govern the lives of those that weren't considered pure. Of course this happened after almost eight years of friendship with the youngest male of the family, along with some other things that I'll tell you after I get to know you better." Harry said while both Seth and Sue tried to work out what had happened.

"After that Hermione and I decided enough was enough and made a plan to get away. We wanted there to be almost no chance of anyone finding us so we left a lot of choices up to chance one being a dart that was thrown at a world map then a country map to decide where we were running to. I came here first to find a house where myself, Hermione, her parents, and little sister could live in peace."

"What about your parents?" Sue asked.

"Well I don't know the procedure for moving graves overseas." Harry said trying to joke but all it did was create an awkward situation.

"You're an orphan?"

Leah's voice asked making Harry turn to see her wearing a pair of cotton sweats and a white spaghetti strap shirt "Going on 17 years now or at least this October 31st will make it 17 years." Leah walked up and hugged him tightly having known the pain of losing one parent she couldn't image what it was like to lose both. "Hey I'm alright." Harry said having an idea why Leah was reacting to this after seeing a family photo including a man that had to be her father but from the looks of it he was no longer around.

"What happened to them?" Seth asked truly wanting to know so he could understand the man who was no basically his brother in-law better.

"They were murdered by a crazed man who led a group of terrorist hell bent on taking over the country. It took 16 years but the man is finally been dealt with and is right now in his grave."

"Did you kill him?" Seth asked making Harry look down "No I didn't. His weapon backfired and killed him when he tried to kill me. Ironic really since he used it to kill so many you'd think he kept it in better shape. No the only thing I have left to remember him by is this." Harry said lifting his bangs to show off a faded scar shaped like a lightning bolt "He gave me this the day my parents died and I've had it ever since." Harry said lowering his bangs to cover the mark.

The room was in shocked silence "For as long as I can remember I've been working on trying my damnedest to keep others from feeling my pain. When I turned eleven I was given a chance to learn…well you probably won't believe till I show you." Harry said as he reached into his pocket and seemed to toss something in the air "_Engorio_." he said in a clear voice making a duffle bag appear out of thing air and hit the ground much to the surprise of everyone there. "You lot didn't really believe that Vampires, and Skinwalkers were the only supernatural beings in existence did you?" Harry said with a slight smile.

"So when you said weapon…?"

"His spell backfired and killed him instead while mine would've just made him lose his wand or focus tool."

"Which you don't seem to need."

"Haven't since the summer I was on the run with Hermione while we tried to fight against Riddle…that was his name Tom Marvollo Riddle…and his group which were called the Death Eaters."

"So you're a…?"

"The technical term is Wizard. Hermione is a first generation Witch."

"Well that had to be interesting to learn." Seth said making Harry laugh.

"Wait a minute. Earlier you said something about being 'pure born' what did you mean?" Sue asked making Harry sigh.

"Well I'm guessing the three of you aren't strangers to prejudice." Harry stated more then asked but the three nodded anyway "Well I'm sad to say the magical world is no different than the normal one. However they don't discriminate over color of skin, religious belief, or anything of that nature. No they discriminate over the lack of magical blood in your family line. There are three main types of people in the magical world Pure Bloods or people that can trace the magic in their families for centuries and have done everything to keep it that way…including marrying their own cousins." Harry said making Leah and Seth groan in disgust while Sue shivered at the idea.

"Muggleborns or first generation wizards and witches. And finally Half-Bloods. Now in magical society Pure Bloods have all the power and they hate the other two types of magical people. Sound familiar at all?" Harry asked making the Clearwater family nod. "You see Muggleborns or as they like to call them Mudbloods are lucky to even get a job after getting an education none of them have any kind of right or say in the government, and are mostly treated as if they were little more than something smelly you stepped in." Harry said making all three of them almost growl at the idea. "Half-Bloods like me didn't have it much better."

"What exactly is a 'Half-Blood'?" Sue asked already having a bad feeling about the answer.

"Well in my case I have a Pure Blood parent my father, and a Mudblood for a mother. So by all means I am tainted by her and am a Half-Blood. Others have just one magical parent and a normal person for the other parent, and finally some have what is call a Squib or non-magical person born into a magical family for a parent. Now the only reason I wasn't treated like most Half-Bloods was because of two reasons one I am the heir of a Pure Blood family who has a lot of money, and two I'm considered a hero in the world thanks to this scar on my forehead. I had absolutely no idea how bad Half-Bloods had it until after the second war of the magical world in which I fought, captured, and killed Pure Blood families that sided with Riddle or as he liked to be called Lord Voldemort."

"So that's the reason why you and Hermione ran from there?" Seth asked.

"No but that was a big part of the reason. We were friends with a Pure Blood by the name of Ron Weasley at first we were led to believe that he and his family were on our side and wanted to help give everyone an equal footing instead we learned that they planned to use us to better their livelihood. They were going to force me to marry their one female child and Hermione to marry Ron so they could get their hands on my money and use Hermione's genetics to strengthen their lines since she was the brightest witch of our age. After we learned about it Hermione and I decide to leave our plan was finalized after a woman named Dolores Umbridge or as we call her Umbitch tried to have us imprisoned for fighting for our lives against Pure Bloods and winning. When we learned of that the two of us snapped our wands, I transferred all of the Potter family money and assets to another location where they can't their money grubbing mitts on it, and here I am where Hermione and her family will join me in three days' time. Right now however they are in Australia closing down their dental practice and getting their affairs in order."

"What's to stop them from coming after you?" Seth asked knowing that if a fight was to be had Leah, he and the rest of the pack would help fight in it.

"The fact that every magical country in existence disagrees with them. Hence why they haven't tried to get myself or Hermione transported back they know no one would send us back to them. For all their power they are still on a little island compared to the rest of the world."

"So how do you know you're hidden from them?" Leah asked this time making Harry laugh again.

"Because while they have magic the magical society of the U.K became very lazy they quite literally are stuck in the Dark Ages. In fact the only tracking method they had was called the Trace which vanished as soon as a Witch or Wizard turned 17. Even then there were ways for Pure Bloods to get around it." Harry said before he suddenly yawned and stretched out.

"Sorry…long day, and equally long flight." Harry said Sue just nodded

"Leah get him to bed now I'm trusting you to keep…"

"Mom relax Harry looks like he's dead on his feet besides we both already agreed that we need to get to better know one another before we take that step." Leah said as she wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and led him up the stairs and into her room. Once in the room Harry yawned again before he took off his shirt as well as his shoes and socks before lying down on Leah's bed and setting his contacts case on the bedside table Leah removed her sweats showing a pair of cotton panties before joining him. Leah brought the blanket over them knowing that while she ran a higher temperature than most people Harry did not.

Harry wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in close allowing her to snuggle into his side while her head was on his chest. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Love." Harry whispered before closing his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately Leah looked up at him and smiled before getting comfortable and falling asleep herself.

Meanwhile down in another kitchen a group of golden eyed people were sitting together looking at the pixy like young woman in the family. "Alice what's wrong?" Her mate Jasper asked Alice had been acting weird all day…well weirder then normal that is.

"A rather disturbing thing. One minute I'm seeing a man with messy black hair and eyes like emeralds then he vanishes, soon followed by Bella and her future. I don't know who this man is but something about him will disrupt the future that I have been seeing for the last two years."

"Do you know what about him will disrupt the future?" Carlisle asked

"No. Now every time I try to see him all I get are flashes of a battle field. Whoever he is he's seen war and bloodshed what's worse is I was able to pick up the feelings of betrayal which means…"

"We've got a warrior who currently has no loyalty to any side and is here on our land…which can be more dangerous than Jayne when she's having a bad day." Jasper said thinking about what he had been like when he had first gone out for himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about to no loyalty part he vanished much like Bella does when she fraternizes with the dogs." Alice said which disturbed them even more

"Should we be worried about this man?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." Alice said the irritation at having to admit such a thing was clear in her voice but everyone turned to Jasper since he was the best one to ask about this.

"I believe that if he is associated with the Quinulette's we might have nothing to fear unless we provoke him into a fight. Although that might also be the best way to figure out just how much of a warrior he is." Jasper said instantly making Emmitt smile at the idea.

"So we might have a new sparring partner?" Emmitt asked sounding like a kid at Christmas which made Rosalie roll her eyes before she slapped him over the head. "Ow!" Emmitt moaned as he rubbed the back of his head which made Rosalie smile a bit before she looked at Jasper

"Is he a serious threat to our lives?"

"No. As long nothing happens to make him think we are a danger to innocent lives we will be just fine." Jasper said missing the look Alice and Edward shared which had not been missed by Rosalie.

The next morning Harry woke up with an unfamiliar weight on his chest and in an unfamiliar room which normally made him twitchy but then the weight snugged into his chest making him look and barely make out the image of Leah. "Oh that's right." Harry said out loud before he summoned his glasses and put them on now while he was use to contacts and barely felt them at times he just felt like going back to the basics. He smiled as he looked down at Leah and started to run his hand through her short black hair which seemed to make her almost purr as he did this. "I thought you shifted into a wolf not a cat." Harry teased which made Leah give a slight growling sound which just made Harry laugh before he looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw the time. "Love we need to get up."

"No…" Leah growled making Harry roll his eyes "I'm the one that's supposed to be jet lagged not the other way around. It's almost nine in the morning." Harry said but Leah was being stubborn and decided to bury her head in his chest which just made Harry raise an eyebrow at her actions. "You asked for it." Harry said as he got a devilish smirk on his face.

Down in the kitchen Sue was finishing up a message for Leah from Sam when she heard her daughters voice yell throughout her house "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" _"Uh oh he forced her to wake up."_ Sue though as she watched a laughing Harry run down the stairs a soaking wet Leah right behind him.

While Sue wondered how Harry accomplished this fact she decided it didn't matter instead she was more focused on making sure Leah didn't accidently hurt or kill her son in-law. She entered the living room and saw Harry ducking and weaving like a pro as Leah tried again and again to get her hands on him Seth was sitting on the couch busting a gut all the while. Eventually Leah got tired and decided to give up before she walked out of the room a scowl on her face while Harry bowed before an applauding Seth and Sue "Thank you. Thank you. Now I better go make it up to her before she stays mad all day." Harry said as he headed up the stairs. He entered Leah's room and heard the sounds of her shower going before he got a good idea.

Leah was in her shower letting the water run down her body all the while grumbling about Harry's wake-up call at least she was until she felt a pair of hands starting to message and scrub her scalp. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew it was Harry she would've shifted and killed the man but…it felt to damn good. Leah moaned a little as Harry continued to wash her hair and message her scalp "I'm sorry for being so rude to you this morning love." Harry said as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I…I…want to be mad. I do…but this makes up for it. However this is a onetime only deal next time I will severely hurt you."

"Understood love." Harry said as he finished washing her hair making her smile at the feel of his fingers in her hair. She didn't understand why she loved it so much she use to hate it when Sam ran his hands through her hair but when it was Harry it felt magnificent. _"This must be why the guys never get tired of talking about their imprints."_ Leah thought as she leaned back against Harry's chest enjoying the feel of his bare skin against hers as his arms went around her waist and just held her. After their shower Harry was wearing his contacts again as Leah led him toward the place where they would be getting their morning meal the pack meeting house AKA Emily's house. "I'm guessing Seth went on ahead to try and prepare the rest of the pack for my arrival?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Most likely. I mean all considering you are an outsider he's probably doing something to try and make it so they don't do anything stupid."

"I still can't believe that of all the people she could imprint on it had to be a white boy." Paul said at the table making Seth roll his eyes at the elder wolf.

"He's not a bad guy once you get to know him…"

"How the hell does he even know about the supernatural world?" Sam interrupted he hadn't taken the news of Leah imprinting very well and still doesn't care for the idea why no one knew.

"He was born into a supernatural community that's been keeping itself hidden from normal people in the U.K." Seth explained

"So what he's a shifter as well?" Jarred asked

"No he…"

"It doesn't matter what he is or can do for all we know he could just be some guy scouting the lands for a takeover." Sam growled.

"He's actually trying to stay away from the people of his world." Seth defended starting to lose his temper with Sam "Why is he doing that?" Emily asked as she set more food down on the table.

"Two reasons…"

"He's a criminal on the run?" Quil asked with a slight smile

"He's a veteran of a civil war looking for peace." Seth said instantly making the room go quiet. "Want a crowbar to take your foot out of your mouth Quil?" Jacob asked without a single bit of humor in his voice "Second he and his best friend were treated like absolute garbage in their community because there weren't what those in power called pure. They didn't discriminate there because of skin color or religious belief you were discriminated against if you had any normal blood in your veins. His friends was treated like crap because she was the very first of her entire family to enter into their world, and he was treated like crap because it was the same story with his own mother. Their entire civil war was about purifying and killing those like him and his friend."

Seth said finally knowing they were all listening to him. "So what he's a refugee?" Embry asked Seth shook his head no "Harry's side that was fighting for people like him and his friend won, but it didn't get the results they expected. Those that had power and had fought with them turned on them and tried to turn Harry into a prisoner or force him to enter into a marriage where a so called pure family would use his family's wealth and his genes to better themselves. While his friend would've become little more than a baby machine for the same family. The two of them excommunicated themselves and ran she's now with her family in Australia waiting to give Harry enough time to find a house for him, her, her parents, and her younger sister to live in. He just happened to get dragged into our problems thanks to those leaches from yesterday."

Seth explained making every wolf at the table minus Sam think about what they would've done in Harry's place. "How long did their war last?" Emily asked

"It started three years ago when I was fourteen and didn't end till earlier this summer." a new voice called out making everyone turn to see Leah and her imprint standing in the doorway. "When did you start fighting in it?" Jacob asked Harry just made a huffing sound as he moved to sit down "I was in the first battle. After all that happens when you are the enemy's main target." Harry said making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Why were you the main target?" Embry asked

"Because the leader of the enemy forces hear a prophecy stating that a child would be born at the end of July that would be able to destroy him. He took that kinda personal and went after the more likely of two individuals that matched said description. He killed my father and mother on October 31st 1981 I was one at the time when he tried to kill me something went wrong and all I got was this." Harry said lifting his bangs to show his famous scar.

"I survived that night while he was disembodied. He was like that till I was fourteen and with the help of the bone of his father, the flesh of a servant, and the blood of his enemy he reconstructed his body and started his war anew. The war ended in a final fight between Tom Riddle and myself it was a fight 16 years in the making which ended with him on the ground dead and me standing alive. I believe I heard Seth tell you lot what happened after that." Harry said as he felt Leah wrap one arm around his waist trying to offer some comfort.

"A regular war hero running away from his problems." Sam grumbled

"Are you grumbling at me because you think I'm a coward, or because of the fact that I'm an outsider, or maybe it's because you don't think it's right for me and Leah to be together?" Harry asked making Sam realize he was louder than he thought.

"Yes." Sam said making Leah growl while Harry just placed his hand on hers "Then maybe you should've taken better care not to break her heart." Harry said making Sam growl this time.

"Don't think that just because you are a leader that I'm going to respect you or treat you with respect I've seen too many people like that in my time and I didn't give them my respect either." Harry said

"Very rich coming from the man that is considered dirty by his own people." Sam said he knew it was a low blow but he didn't care. Harry's eyes turned from bright emerald green to a very dark green (AK green) as he glared at Sam.

"Do you know what happened to those that were considered 'dirty' in my society?" Harry asked something in his tone made all the wolves feel shivers run up their spines even Sam felt it.

"No." Sam said in a small voice feeling like a little kid as he looked up at his angry father who had a belt in his hand "Three things were the common. Murder the highest death rate of Muggleborns or first generation Witches and Wizards was being killed by some Pure Blood who thought they were better than them. Torture there is a spell used specifically for torturing innocent people I myself have felt its effects and can only compare it to the feeling of thousands of watts of electricity running through your body all at once along with burning hot knives hitting all your arteries at the same time. Last but not least Rape countless young women and men were sexually assaulted and abused by Pure Bloods all just so they could get their jollies from it. Thousands died because of these bastards all because they had dirty blood in their veins." Harry said everyone feeling the power behind his words making some want to throw up while others didn't know how to react and were almost pale as ghost. "Next time think about your words before you say them to me. For I will not stand for a lot of your bull shite and the moment you cross that line I will make you regret it. Understood?"

Harry asked Sam who just nodded his head. Instantly the air cleared and Harry was back to his normal self "Good now what's for breakfast?" Harry asked as he clapped his hands together and looked around.

* * *

About half way through this chapter I decided to change how the magical war was fought so in future chapters you notice this remember this is a AU story

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the feedback about chapter one and I'm glad to hear that so many liked the story

Well here we are chapter two WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR SAM, ALICE, OR EDWARD FANS

Warning number dux Mini lemon in this chapter

* * *

Chapter Two

Barely a word was said after Harry's little speech about life in the UK for him, his friend Hermione, and anyone that was born like them. _"And here I was thinking we were badass because we kill leaches. This guy has been fighting for his right to live a good life since he was a child I don't envy him."_ Quil thought as he looked at Harry.

Embry looked at him and somewhat sympathized after all he was a so called Half-Blood since his mother came from a different tribe and they didn't know who his father was all he knew was that either Sam, Jacob, or Quil was his half-brother. Jarred looked at Harry with building respect _"I don't think I could've gone through all that and still be able to get out of bed in the morning. He's got to have a lot of strength."_ Paul was of a similar mindset he looked at Harry and saw a man strong enough to go through anything the world could try and throw at him.

Sam still didn't like Harry but he knew better than to say or do anything about it knowing that if Leah didn't kill him Harry would without hesitation. Emily didn't know what to think of her Cousin's imprint true he seemed like a good man but there was also something about him that just frightened her. Jacob looked at Harry and realized he had been a complete jackass thinking only about his own problems when there are people far worse off in the world and were still living day to day just happy to be alive.

Leah was proud of her imprint for not only coming clean to the pack about his problems but putting them all into place with thoughts of what others had to go through _"Maybe now we'll actually be able to do some good."_ Leah thought. "I need to head into Forks today and do some house shopping anyone feel like coming along?" Harry asked when no one answered he looked up and saw a lot of troubled looks around the table "Something tells me I haven't been told something very important." Harry said.

"We can't go into Forks without an invitation."

"When you say 'we' you mean…?" Harry asked Jacob "Us. The pack we have a treaty with a certain group of people we stay off their turf they stay off ours." the beta wolf explained.

"What group of people?"

"A family actually called the Cullens."

"What makes them so special to have such a treaty?"

"Well they're leaches for one but unlike the regular bunch they feed from animals instead of humans." Leah explained making Harry give an 'oh' face and nod. "There a way for me to tell the difference between a Cullen and a regular vampire?"

"Their eyes are gold instead of red." Harry nodded. "Still going to live in Forks?" Quil asked "It's not like I can live here. Plus Port Angeles is out it's to crowed besides I think we'll be okay." Harry said as he finished his breakfast and moved into the kitchen and washed his dishes before putting them into the strainer next to the sink.

"I should be back before dark but if I'm not going to be I'll call." Harry said as he kissed Leah's cheek and walked out of the house. Moments later they all heard the sound of a whip crack which made everyone but Seth and Leah look around in confusion. Harry landed at the edge of Port Angeles and walked to the first payphone he could find and looking in the phone book to find a car dealer ship where he could pick out his car. He would've done it yesterday but after dealing with Riley and his friend imprinting on Leah it just kinda slipped his mind. Once he saw the lot he started looking around to find something with speed but wasn't overly pricy he walked around until he caught sight of a red Ford Mustang.

After a little wheeling and dealing Harry drove off the lot with his new car and drove to Frocks and reaching it in no time at all. First thing Harry did was stop by the realtors' office and started looking he didn't find something till he came across something near the edge of town the house at one time had been an inn and had plenty of room to meet his and the Granger's needs. The realtor insisted on taking Harry out to see the place before he bought it once there Harry was surprised by how well the building had been preserved when he asked about that fact she explained that "Actually a local family named the Cullen's agreed to help take care of the house since it was so close to their own." Harry was surprised that a family of Vampires actually cared about such things but put it out of mind as he looked around.

"How soon can you get the power and water going?" Harry asked Sarah the realtor who smiled at the idea of getting this place sold "Tomorrow at the latest." Harry nodded then looked at her. "I'll take it." Harry said making Sarah smile and nod as she said she would contact him when the final paper work was ready for him to sign. Sarah left leaving Harry at his newly purchased house before he started to remove some of the sheets that were covering furniture his work was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. _"News sure travels fast here."_ Harry thought as he headed towards the door when he opened it and saw who was at his door it was hard to tell who was more surprised Harry or the three golden eyed women at his door.

"I don't think 'Hi neighbor' is going to cover it in this case." Harry said to the three of them making them blink and start to awaken again.

"Welcome to Forks my name is Esme these are my daughters Alice and Rosalie." The woman with a heart shaped face said "Well your version of welcome was better than the last group of Vampires that welcomed me to America." Harry said making the three look at him in surprise.

"Any way I'd invite you in but the house is still a mess and probably will be for a while. However I appreciate the gesture of kindness and offer an open invitation if you'll allow me a small boon."

"And what is this boon?" Rosalie asked "I am imprinted with a female wolf that you have a treaty with I ask that you allow her on your lands so that she can spend time here at my house or live here when the time for such things comes."

"I believe that is doable." Esme said making Harry give a slight bow before looking at Alice who for the first time felt uncomfortable under another person's eyes. "I don't like it when others try to look in on me uninvited so please stop." Harry said before closing the door not caring about the surprised look on Alice's face "Well I guess that explains why you could no longer see him Alice." Rosalie said before turning and walking away but not before admiring the car choice of their new neighbor. "A 2012 Boss Ford Mustang. At least he's got class." Rosalie said before she left.

Harry stayed at his new house until the sun was starting to set he walked over to his car and decided that he would make dinner for the Clearwater's tonight so he drove around till he found the grocery store. Harry knew he was being watched then again it wasn't anything he wasn't already use to and he knew that the ones watching him were the gossipers of the town he didn't care as he looked over the different options of steak that they had so he could find a few choice cuts. Or at least he was until a young woman with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes ran into him when she wasn't looking where she was going Harry found himself on the ground looking up into said eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you." The woman hastily said "I can think of worse surprises but at the moment I'm sure my stomach would appreciate not having your knee in it." Harry said making the girl give a slight eep as she stood up then helped him onto his feet. "Again I'm so sorry I'm usually dangerous on my own but I don't normally bring others down with me."

"It's okay really. I'm Harry by the way."

"Bella. You must be the guy that bought the old Inn next to the Cullen's house."

"And here I was thinking news traveled fast when my new neighbors arrived at my house just hours after I purchased it."

"Actually Sarah the woman who sold you the house is the mother of one of my friends."

"Ah." Harry said making Bella laugh.

"That a lot of steak for one person." Bella said looking in Harry's shopping basket "Well I need more iron in my diet." Harry said making Bella laugh "No I'm cooking dinner for my girl and her family."

"Well I'm sure she'll greatly appreciate that."

"I hope so. Anyway I'm sorry for your loss."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked in confusion.

"You have a sadness about you I've only seen in heartbreak or loss of a family member."

Harry said while Bella still looked confused "My family is okay and the one that broke my heart has returned and put it back together again."

"No he hasn't. I think I see it now the bastard came back but you're really missing the one that helped you through the hard times." Harry said making Bella's eyes go wide.

"How…"

"You've been thinking more and more about him haven't you? And less and less about the one who actually broke your heart but still claims to love you." Harry asked.

Bella shook her head no but Harry didn't let up "You miss the one who helped you because you felt free around him now that the one who claims to love you is back you feel as if you're in chains once again. Tell me how much did he hurt you when he broke your heart was it a simple 'we're done' or did he shatter you?" Harry asked making Bella grasp her head making him realize what was happening to her.

"He's programed you and he still is. He wants you to be his and only his version of the perfect woman and wife doesn't he?" Harry asked Bella was shaking her head while still holding it.

"No your wrong…" Bella gasped out in a small voice.

"The one who truly loved you would never treat you in such a way would he? Constantly putting you down or shutting down your ideas making you feel terrible for even having ideas." Harry asked his voice changing from his normal carefree tone to a serious sounding tone that seemed to echo throughout Bella's mind.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked her voice filled with fright "Opening your mind once more." Harry's voice said within her mind before her world went dark and all she saw was a door in front of her "Behind that is the truth of your so called love." Harry's voice said making her turn to see him standing next to her.

"Where are we?"

"A hidden part of your mind that has been filled with secrets that your love whoever he is didn't want you to find."

"What was hidden?"

"Only you can decide whether or not if you want to know. All you have to do is open that door."

Bella looked at the door again "I'm afraid to know. Because it will mean that my very being has been violated."

"I have spent the better part of my life with a link between my mind and the mind of a crazed killer. One day he used the link to lead me into a trap that wound up getting the closest thing to a father I had killed. I've now been free of it for months and haven't felt such relief in my life time. I will stay with you through you journey to the truth Bella Swan."

Harry said as he held her hand. Bella looked at Harry then at the door again and nodded and slowly walked towards the door just as she was about to grasp the handle "Bella stop!" a new voice called out making both turn to see the shadow of a young man with dark hair and golden eyes letting Harry know he was a Cullen.

"Love you're being led astray stop this at once!" He called out before Bella grew angry and grabbed the door handle and turned it "NO!" the shadow called as the room was filled with memories that had been hidden away from Bella. She watched as memories that she use to associate with Edward now became nightmares like the night Edward had taken her to Prom and saw him kissing and almost making love to Alice his sister in all but blood. She watched as the night that she thought it had been Edward sitting with her in the hospital room after the mess with James turn into Jasper. Finally that night of her eighteenth birthday just before Jasper charged she looked up and saw the Edward's eyes were black and knew he was going to attack her before Jasper did.

She watched as Alice helped Edward brainwash her into becoming his ideal wife while she remained his ideal lover wild and knew how to make him feel so good. When the outside world came back into focus Bella saw Harry with his hands against her head but the world didn't stay focused for long before tears started to blur her vision and she broke down in his arms, but they weren't the arms she wanted to hold her.

"Tell me where the one who truly loves you lives." Harry said to her

"La Plush. His name is Jacob Black."

Harry was surprised but nodded as he placed his basket of food on the counter next to the row of meats and helped her out the store and into his car. As they drove Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Did his entire family know about this?"

"No only Alice knew. None of the others would've been able to do such a thing to me although I have a feeling Rosalie had a feeling something was wrong but didn't know what it was exactly."

"I had a feeling that I liked that blond." Harry said making Bella laugh.

"So who did you meet this morning?"

"I met Esme, Alice, and Rosalie when they came over to my house to welcome me to the neighborhood I haven't met the males yet." Harry said as he crossed the border into La Plush and drove up the road that Leah had led him down to reach Emily's house once they were parked Bella looked over at Harry in surprise.

"I was here this morning. After all my girl's cousin lives here." Harry said with a smile "You…and Leah?" Bella asked looking between Harry and the house.

"Imprinting can happen to anyone apparently." Harry said making Bella give an 'oh' face as she opened the door and was happy to see Jacob walked out of the house however this time when she saw him the feeling of him being her personal sun was almost ten times more powerful as she grasped her heart at the sight of him. Jacob gasped as well and fell to one knee as the other wolves including Leah walked out to see who Jacob had just imprinted on when they saw it was Bella Swan they were all surprised and shocked believing if he was meant for her it would've happened sooner. Bella smiled as she walked up at a still kneeling Jacob and gently held his face in her hands while he closed his eyes at the feeling of her hands against his skin.

"Bells…" Jacob started to say before Bella placed a finger against his lips silencing him "I've just learned that the one I have originally given my heart to has been using me…at least this time around I don't have to worry about such a thing happening." Bella said as she leaned forward and gently kissed Jacobs lips which he returned without a moment of hesitation.

Jacob stood up lifting Bella into the air as he did and started spinning her in the air his hands on her waist both laughing out of sheer joy and happiness. Harry watched them while leaning against his car smiling the entire time Leah walked up to him "I have a feeling you had something to do with this." Leah stated more then asked making Harry laugh as he pulled her in close her back against his chest his arms around her waist again making her smile.

"I did. Bella over there was being manipulated by her Cullen all I did was clear her mind and made it hers again. Once her mind and spirit were cleansed of the leach she was finally ready to become Jacobs mate." Harry said as Jacob set Bella down in front of him ran his hand across her cheek making Bella close her eye and turn her head into the hand. The moment was ruined but the shrill ringing of a cell phone which actually made Bella scowl as she pulled it out and almost growled at it.

"I'm guessing that would be Eddy?" Harry asked making Leah laugh at the nickname Bella nodded yes making Harry hold his hand out to her Bella shrugged and walked over handing him the phone. Harry held his finger to his lips letting them know they needed to be quiet before answering "The number you have dialed is no longer in service to those without a pulse." Harry said in a serious sounding voice making Leah have to cover her mouth to stop her laughing out loud while Jacob wasn't far behind Bella was just smiling. "After all you rat who in their right mind would talk with a bloodsucking manipulator and his pixy cut wearing slut of a lover?"

The rest of the pack were doing their damnedest not to bust a gut all wondering how Harry was keeping a straight face. "By the by stay away from her or you'll wind up a pile of ash. If you feel you should not have reached this message hand up and dial again. Unless your name is Alice or Edward." Harry said before shutting the phone signaling to everyone it was okay to start laughing out loud and laugh they did.

"Thank you thank you. This act has been brought to you by Marauders Jokes located in four locations. Surry, London, Hogsmead and coming soon to La Plush WA." Harry said making everyone applaud him. That night Charlie Swan joined the group as they all gathered outside Emily's house for a barbeque which Harry had insisted on cooking Harry went all out cooking ribs, dogs, and burgers all while Emily handled the green stuff as some of the wolves liked to call it.

Billy and Charlie watched Bella and Jacob with smiles on their faces both happy that Bella had seem to come to her senses and ditched the Cullen 'boy' for Jacob also seeing the way the two were acting around each other made them both think that they had been a couple for years instead of hours. Bella had joined Kim, Emily, and Harry at a special imprints table were the four just enjoyed the time being around someone they could talk with outside of the pack. After the barbeque Harry offered to take Bella home for the Chef who insisted on it not being too late at night even if it was Saturday night Jacob and Leah joined them in the Mustang.

"So why did you need to bring me home?" Bella asked from the back seat "Because I can set something up to keep your ex and his lover away from the house and some of the land around it." Harry said making the three smile at the idea "And before you ask no I can't cover La Plush in something similar."

Harry said making Jacob chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head. Harry stopped the car a few houses away from the Swan residence then hopped out "Back in a second." Harry said before vanishing from sight. He returned after about five minutes and finished the drive up "So what exactly did you do?"

"It's called a ward. I made it so that whenever Eddy and his lover try to enter your house to redo their work all that will happen is…" Harry was interrupted by the sound of a small gong clash making them look around till they caught sight of Eddy himself rubbing his head.

"That." Harry said "Now no matter what they try they or anyone else with ill intent can't get at you while you're here. Creating a Vampire safe house. Well from all Vampires but five Cullen's." Harry said making the three smile at the idea of a place where Bella and Charlie were safe.

"And for when you're not at home." Harry said as he handed her two items two bracelets with small stone like charms with weird symbols. "Anti-Vampire charms they work the same way as my wards if a vampire comes near you with ill intent...well let's just say they won't try more than once. One for you and the other for Charlie. Just tell him it's a charm that Billy swears brings good luck and if worn over a long term bases happiness or you can come up with your own story either way you need to get him to wear this and never take it off." Harry said making Bella smile and give him a hug before strapping her bracelet on then walked with Jacob to the door while Harry and Leah waited in the car.

"How far do you think we'll get before he has us stop so he can sneak into her room?" Harry asked "About a block. How far do you think?"

"He's not even going to get back into the car." Harry said nodding towards the house making Leah look to see Jacob waving them away from the roof near Bella's window. Harry started the car and drove away giving the impression that Jacob had left with them "You might want to call Billy and let him know Jacob isn't coming home tonight." Harry said making Leah nod as she took out her cell and made the call.

That night as Harry and Leah were lying in bed they decided to get to know one another better. Harry told her about his life before Hogwarts, his misadventures while in school, and the war the first making Leah want to tear the family apart, while also kicking the asses of all the teachers who let the dangers happen at the school. Harry learned about Leah's family life and the loss of her father to a heart attack, he learned how much Sam had broken her heart and that she hid behind her thorn like exterior to hide the pain, how sad and scared she had been when she first changed having become the first female to shift in her tribes' history. Harry held her and listened to her talk about the dreams and plans she had made before she had changed "What's your greatest dream Harry?" Leah asked as she looked up at her mate who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"My greatest desire has always been to have a family one that I knew would actually love and treat one another like family is supposed to be treated." "What was your dream wife like?" Harry knew that his answer to this question meant a lot to Leah so he answered honestly.

"She's right here in my arms." Harry said making her look up at him surprise on her face "Leah you are everything the woman of my dreams could possibly be. Your strong willed, kind hearted, and you don't put up with anyone trying to put you or yours down." Leah blushed slightly as he said this. "You are a beautiful woman so much so that no one I've ever met in the past or will meet in the future will ever compare to you. Only one woman would ever be able to compare to you…" Harry said making Leah look away until he gently grasped her jaw and made her turn to face him. "…and that would be our daughter if we ever have one." Harry finished Leah felt her heart soar at his words.

Leah climbed on top of Harry and delivered a bruising kiss to his lips making Harry wrap his arms around her and pulled her in close while she started to run her hands through his messy hair. Harry caught her by surprise and flipped them over so that she was lying on the bed while he started kissing any showing skin from her neck to her legs. "Harry…" Leah moaned as Harry's right hand started to kneel her still bra covered left breast she moaned louder when he reached her pantie covered snatch and pressed his face against it taking a deep breath through his nose so he could smell her. Leah arched at the feeling of him being so close to her slit before she cried out when his teeth started to scrape across her covered clit "Harry…if you keep doing that…I'll go crazy!" she cried out as he continued to tease her body smiling when he noticed a wet spot start to form. Harry moved his hands under her shirt until he reached her bra and tucked his hands under it so he could fondle her breast he smiled as he felt her nipples start to pebble.

Leah moaned at the feeling of his hands on her body everywhere his hands went were setting a fire inside of her that didn't want to stop burning. "Harry…so good." Leah moaned until he removed his hands from her breast making her moan at the loss of his touch until she felt her panties being removed making her lift her hips allowing him to remove them. Her eyes were half closed as she felt the cool air hit her snatch then she felt him open legs wider "Leah you're so beautiful." Harry's voice said making her blush knowing he was looking at her recently shaved pussy. She cried out in lust when she felt his tongue run from the bottom of her slit to her clit before he buried his tongue into her entrance Leah bit her hand to keep herself from screaming while she locked her legs around Harry's head. He lifted her hips up into the air giving him more access to her snatch his tongue circling around inside of her while he scraped her clit with his top teeth again and again. "Oh God…Harry it's too much." Leah moaned out "Let yourself go love no one can hear you." Harry said before he went back to what he had been doing. "H…HARRY!" Leah screamed out as she came her vision filled with stars before the world went black. When she was able to open her eyes again Leah looked over at a smiling Harry "Did you enjoy yourself love?" Harry asked before Leah growled and jumped on top of him.

Harry woke up the next morning holding a naked Leah against his own naked body he kissed her forehead and then pulled her in so close that her body was flush with his. "I have never been so sore and satisfied at once ever in my entire lifetime." Leah whispered near his ear making Harry smile as he held her "So much for taking it slow." Harry said making Leah give a quiet giggle before she leaned forward "I love you Harry." Leah said making Harry's heart soar this time as he gently kissed her lips "I love you to Leah." Harry whispered to her making her smile all the while her eyes stayed closed.

Their moment was ruined by the sound by of a phone going off Harry held his hand out making his phone fly into his hand making him look at the number before remembering something important and summoned his glasses again. Once he had them on he saw that it was a text message alerting him that Hermione and her family would be arriving Monday morning at 10 am.

"I hope that was something important." Leah said glaring at the offending piece of technology "The Granger's flight information. They'll be landing in Port Angeles at 10 am tomorrow morning." Harry said wanting to throw the phone away but knew that he still needed it. Leah decided to get up and headed towards the bathroom to shower but not before she looked behind her at Harry and gave him an inviting look which made him jump up and follow behind her.

After a little fun in the shower Harry and Leah headed towards Emily's house where they saw a red rusted truck waiting "That's Bella's truck which means she and Jacob are here." Leah said making Harry nod as he parked his car. As soon as they walked through the door all the wolves looked up at them before all but Sam starting applauding them Leah rolled her eyes as Harry just shook his head and sat down with her.

"What's going on?" Bella asked Jacob "They do this every time a wolf and imprint _consummate_ their relationship for the first time." Leah said making Bella blush slightly "Oh." she mumbled making everyone at the table laugh.

"Harry is probably the only man here who doesn't have to worry about knocking up his girl by accident."

"Well not for another month anyway." Harry said making all the male wolves look at him while Bella looked confused and Emily looked at Leah trying to figure out what Harry meant.

"Alright I'll bite what do you mean by that?" Jacob asked "Leah can only get pregnant every three months thanks to her wolf genetics. That's also why her monthly gift from Mother Nature hasn't shown up since her change. It's turned into an every three months gift. It's a common side effect for female shape-shifters like Leah to take on the cycle of the animal they turn into."

"Wait you mean…?"

"He means I'm not a genetic dead end like I had thought. Like a female wolf I'm going to go into heat every three months and only then will it be possible for me to get pregnant with Harry's pups." Leah explained making her brother shiver and cover his ears.

"I don't need to know this!" Seth cried out

"What you don't want to know the possibility of Harry impregnating me…less than a month from now?" Leah asked making Seth groan and slammed his head on the table.

All the while the rest of the wolves minus Sam started laughing their asses off "That's enough!" Sam growled instantly the room grew silent. "Talk about a mood killer."

Harry said making everyone laugh again before Sam growled making the wolves fall silent again "What crawled up your ass and died Sam?" Harry asked making the Alpha glare at him.

"Don't think that just because you imprinted on to a member of this pack…"

"Oh so now Leah is being treated like a member of the pack instead of the outsider that you constantly hurt?" Harry asked making a few of the older wolves flinch at the accusation knowing many hadn't really done anything to make Leah feel like part of the pack.

Harry leaned back in his chair looking Sam in the eye waiting for the Alpha to react to his words Sam however seemed to think better of the insult he was going to throw at Harry or at least he was until he saw something change in Harry's eyes. "You sick bastard…" Harry's voice echoed throughout Sam's mind "…tell them all what you have done to them! Start with Jacob and continue leaving the worst for last." the voice ordered and to Sam's horror he started to obey.

"I ordered Jacob away when he first changed because I knew how much it would kill him to stay away from Bella. I really couldn't care what had happened to her in fact the only reason I even went on that hunt to find her was because Billy asked and it could've provided me the chance to kill a leach or two." Sam said his eyes wide but not as wide as the wolf pack were at the sudden confession.

"I fake feeling guilty about hurting both Emily and Leah just so no one thinks I'm a true monster, in reality I liked the feeling of power I got when I held it over Emily's head." Sam's words just seemed to just Emily to the heart as she fell to her knees Leah ran over and held her.

"I love to make Quil feel terrible about his feelings towards Clare I ravel at the pain he feels. I feel the same about letting Embry's mother in on the secret so she will stop hounding him. Seth is nothing but a nuisance in my mind that just makes me want to hit him every time he opens his mouth." Sam was fighting whatever it was that was making him talk and say these things but no one in the pack would stop glaring or growling at him making him realize that even if he stopped right now he was still a dead man walking.

"Tell them Sam. Tell them the worst part." Harry said aloud "I make them run so many patrols so they never find their imprints." Sam said the run went dead silent at his words.

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone but Harry yelled at the Alpha "He thinks imprinting makes you weak it also forces him to acknowledge the very affliction that hit him." Harry said "SAM ULEY!" Jacob yelled standing on his feet his voice full of power which confused Harry since it seemed to affect all the wolves including Sam.

"I Jacob Black latest in the line of Chiefs and True Alpha of this pack invoke the old magic and banish you from the ranks of the Spirit Wolf Warriors that we are! You and all of your line will no long benefit from the change or have the ability to change! Hence forth you are banished from this land under pain of death and I alone am the only one that can remove your punishment!" Sam cried out in pain as the old magic set to work removing his ability to transform and for his children to transform as well Harry watched as Sam seemed to become an insect in front of the wolves.

After it was over the former Alpha was picked up and dragged out of the house by Paul and Jarred who threw him out of the house painfully making both feel better…slightly anyway. Leah was the only one that could help calm Emily down Harry however was stopped from going over when two large hands were placed on his shoulder making him look up slightly at Jacob. "Harry…" Jacob indicated that he needed a little help here making Harry smile "James." "Harry James Potter. You have done a great favor to not only me but the entire Quinulette pack as a reward I would like to name you as my personal advisor." Harry was surprised at the offer which made many Quinulettes' look at Jacob in surprise.

"The power this title gives you will make you just as powerful as the Beta of my pack who has yet to be decided. The duties are simple you have knowledge about engaging enemies, how to get into a person's mind, and you are already one hell of a fighter. I would need your help in times of great need to get us through them. If you accept I would be honored if you refuse I won't hold it against you."

"No Jacob the honor would be mine." Harry said looking into Jacobs eyes making him smile and nod.

"Then by the power of the line of chiefs I name one Harry James Potter as my personal advisor. Jarred you have been with the wolves the longest I wish to offer you the chance of being the Beta of the pack."

"I thank you Jacob I won't let you down." Jarred said with a slight bow making Jacob nod towards him.

"Harry what would you suggest our next move be?" Jacob asked Harry closed his eyes and went into a thinking pose.

"We need to redefine the treaty with the Cullen's two of whom decided to hurt and try to keep the true Alpha's mate away from him." Harry said making the wolves nod in agreement "Plus I have a feeling that changes need to be made on either sides, or this constant war like state the lot of you are in with them with wind up blowing up in your face." Harry added.

"How do you propose we go about it?" Jacob asked sitting down at the head of the table while Jarred sat on his right and Bella on his left.

"Call the leader…" Harry looked to Bella "Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Harry nodded then looked at her in surprise "I was shocked at first as well but he's really good at his job and honestly cares about people." Bella said making Harry nod.

"Dr. Carlisle and tell him that the new Alpha wishes to have a sit down of sorts at the treaty line. If he starts to ask questions tell him a time to be there and hang up." Harry said while Jacob nodded and looked at Jarred who nodded and listened to Bella as she read him the number to dial.

"Bella I need a quick overview of the family."

"Carlisle is the head of the family he's never killed a human and truly cares about them in fact he only turned the others when they were on their death beds well all but Alice and Jasper. Esme his mate and wife is kind and compassionate she acts like the mother of all the vampires. Edward was the first to be turned he also has the ability to read minds with the exception of me."

If Harry was surprised by the news he didn't show it. "Rosalie was the second of the kids to be turned third to join Carlisle's coven she doesn't have an ability but she is the most observant of the group with the acceptation of Jasper. Emmitt joined after he's large and the fighter of the bunch he's also silly and is kind of like the older brother I always wanted. Alice and Jasper arrived next Alice had the gift of foresight it is random and her visions change based on the subjects decisions. She can't see the wolves." Harry nodded and filed that away though he already knew about Alice's gift he didn't know she couldn't see Leah and the rest.

"And the last one?"

"Jasper I don't know a lot about him except for the fact he can manipulate the emotions of those around him."

"Basic descriptions?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are the only blondes, Edward had bronze like hair, Alice black spiky hair, Esme brown hair and a heart shaped face, Carlisle will most likely be the one doing the talking, and Emmitt won't need to be pointed out just look for a big guy with a smile on his face."

"Reasons for turning in order of changes?"

"Spanish flu, suicide attempt after losing her child, don't know Rosalie, and bear attack. Jasper and Alice were already turned when they joined." Harry nodded.

"Are you immune to all of their abilities or just the mental ones?"

"Just the mental ones."

"We'll talk more about that I think you might have a latent magical ability that could help the pack but we'll discuss that later." Harry said looking at Jarred as he walked back over "All set they'll meet us in an hour." Harry nodded then looked at Jacob. "I'd like to be the one to do most of the talking so I can better gage them." Harry said making Jacob nod "I can live with that you are the advisor after all." Jacob said making Harry nod.

An hour later Harry, Bella, and the wolves were gathered in a secluded area by the treaty line and were soon joined by seven pale golden eyed individuals. The wolves were all changed so that the Cullen's didn't learn their identities and Harry was throwing a blanket mind shield around the lot of them so Eddy wouldn't be able to read them.

A fact which Harry could see angered Edward greatly making him internally smirk "Welcome and well met." Harry said as he walked forward making the vampires zero in on him. "Well met. I must admit I was expecting someone different when I was told a new Alpha had been in place."

"You are right I am not him I am his advisor and authorized to speak on his behalf." Harry said to Carlisle who looked thoughtful but nodded in understanding. Harry gave all the vampires a once over and stopped when he reached Jasper who was studying him as well.

"Which war?" Harry asked "Civil War. 8th Mounted Texas. Confederate." Harry nodded "And you?" "A Civil War overseas that affected the supernatural world in the UK." Jasper nodded at the answer while the rest of the groups looked back and forth between the two warriors.

Harry walked forward Jasper followed "Captain Harry Potter."

"Major Jasper Whitlock." the two men said shaking their hands.

Once they were finished with their exchange Harry and Jasper walked back towards there groups "We called you here for three reasons." Harry said sitting on a rock near a sandy brown wolf. "Number one was to let you know about the change in ranks, number two is we wish to redefine the treaty between both factions this war like state we have with one another is going to get someone hurt or even killed one day, and number three to inform you about the actions of one Eddy Cullen and his lover Alice Cullen." Harry said looking at the two mentioned Vampires while the rest of the coven looked at the two in mild surprise Jasper and Rosalie were the only ones that didn't react which told Harry they were either very good at hiding their emotions or they already suspecting something.

"What actions are those?" Carlisle asked something in Harry's voice and eyes told him he would regret the knowledge but he needed to know. Harry held up a finger and reached into a hidden bag producing a bowl with runes all around it before walking over to Bella covering her so no one saw what he was doing. Moments later he set the bowl in the center of the field and pressed a few runes everyone watched as a projection appeared and all watched as memories of the things Edward and Alice had done to her were shown to everyone. All the while Harry watched the pair Alice was the only one of the two that showed the slightest bit of remorse but it wasn't strong enough for Harry to think it was genuine when he caught Jasper from the corner of his eye he saw the man give a sight shake in the negative confirming his thoughts.

When the show was done Rosalie walked up to Edward and slapped him hard enough that the sound of cracking granite hit the air Harry noticed a small fissure on Eddy's face that made him smile before he turned serious again. "You have three days to handle this issue before we handle it for you. We take the mate of our Alpha being mentally abused very seriously." Harry said making all the Cullen's look at Bella with surprise before turning back to Harry.

"What kind of changes to the treaty?" Carlisle asked "That will be decided at another time this is just to inform you that we would like to have the talks. We will give you time to gather your demands and arguments and we will contact you again in say two weeks' time to see if you are ready or not." Harry said while Carlisle looked thoughtful and nod.

"Two weeks' time then." Harry nodded then looked over at Edward "Three days to get your life in order Cullen or should I say Mason now?" Harry asked making Edward's eyes bug out at the mention of his biological last name before Harry turned and started walking away with the pack and Bella.

"By the way…" Harry said as he paused and looked back at the group "…try and read my mind again and I will end you." it wasn't a threat it was a promise that made the Vampire feel a very human shiver run up his spine.

* * *

As you noticed Harry has a rank which shall be explained in the third chapter as I said last chapter I felt like putting my own spin on the Magical Civil War that Harry went through. Next time we get to see the Grangers as they enter into the fray

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long but here is chapter three of Imprinting and as always I own nothing unless it's OC characters

* * *

Chapter Three

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Harry yelled at the pack as he looked over the papers of their demand ideas. "All any of these will do is cause more tension between you and the Cullen's!" Harry yelled at them letting enough power to hit his voice that made all the wolves even Jacob flinch. "At least Bella is actually trying to create peace!" Harry said holding up Bella's ideas Harry then looked at his watch and saw the time.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked at the pack again "I need to go and pick the Grangers up from the airport. Try and take this seriously or this will all be for not!" Harry yelled over his shoulder muttering not bothering to look back at any of the pack even Leah who looked hurt at that fact before her phone went off. She looked and saw a texted message from Harry _"I'll see you soon love and if you'd like to meet them I'll be taking them to my house in Forks. XOXO."_ after reading the message Leah felt better knowing Harry wasn't truly mad at her he was just irritated with the way everyone was acting.

Once Harry had parked outside the Port Angeles Airport he laid his head on the wheel and started saying a few choice words in Latin a little Greek thrown in here and there. After he had calmed himself Harry took another deep breath and walked out grabbing his leather jacket and throwing it on as it started raining he looked at the arrival/departure board "You missed us by ten minutes Potter." Harry turned and smiled when his best and truest friend ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I'm late 'Mione." Harry said while Hermione back away slightly and looked at him "Who irritated you this early in the morning?" Hermione asked Harry wasn't surprised that she knew about that.

"I'll introduce you to them later but first let's get your family and luggage." Harry said making Hermione squint at him but let it slide as they walked till they found Dan and Emma Granger as well as Megan Granger their adopted daughter who is currently fourteen years old. "Dr. and Dr. Granger. Megan." Harry said making the family smile Dan shook his hand while the remaining Granger women hugged him like their daughter/sister had done mere seconds ago.

"So how have you been Harry?" Hermione asked him "I ran into a pack of Skinwalkers and a coven of vegetarian Vampires." Harry answered honestly knowing that if he didn't and she found out about it she'd kill him right now all she'd do is… "Ow!" Harry called out when Hermione slapped him upside the head then proceeded to punch him.

"You…have…got…to…be…the…most…danger…prone…man…I've …ever…met!" Hermione yelled each time she hit him the last one was strong enough to make his arm feel numb.

"Mione I've trying to drive!"

"I don't give a rat's…"

"Language underage sister in the backseat of the car." Harry said making Hermione pause but from the look of her face she did so reluctantly. Hermione faced front and took a few deep calming breaths "Are you two sure you aren't a couple?" Megan teased making Hermione turn and glare while Harry glared through the rearview mirror.

"No we are not Megan…and I might add we won't ever be. Especially after what happened to me on my first day here." Harry said to the fourteen year old and knew he had everyone's attention.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"You'll see very soon. I'll explain everything when we arrive at our new house." Harry said as he continued to drive a look on his face that told Hermione that she wouldn't get anything out of him even if she tried.

Once everyone saw the place Harry had bought they were all thinking about taking a tour until they noticed a young woman walk out the front door towards them. Hermione felt her eyebrow rise wondering who she could be until she saw the way the girls face brightened when Harry walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. The young woman smiled and stole a quick kiss before laying her head on Harry's chest and welcomed the feeling of his arms holding her to him. "Leah Clearwater I'd like you to meet my first and truest friend Hermione Granger. Her family her father Dr. Dan Granger, her mother Dr. Emma Granger, and her little sister Megan. Granger family this is Leah."

Leah walked up to Hermione and held her hand out Hermione look at her then shook her hand. "Skinwalker huh?" Hermione asked making Leah's eyes widen slightly impressed that she could figure it out.

"Yes I am. How did you know?"

"Your state of dress. Not many people wear jean short shorts and a tank top on rainy days or rain threatening days like today." Hermione said making Leah nod clearly impressed by the deduction.

"So what exactly happened when you arrived here Harry?"

"Inside away from prying ears." Harry said taking Leah's hand and making the Granger's luggage float behind them as they all entered into the house. Once everyone was settled on the couch or a chair Harry took a deep breath "It started when I walked into the woods to find a good apparation point…" Harry went on to explain what had happened since he had arrived but was leaving Imprinting till last. "And here we are." Harry said as he indicated the cleaned and ready house Megan was the first to speak up.

"Still doesn't explain how you and 'Mione will never become a couple." Megan said making Harry face palm and Hermione groan while Leah's eyebrow rose up "You have to forgive our youngest she's fixated on the idea of Harry and Hermione becoming a couple, marrying, and making her an aunt." Emma apologized.

"Megan I was getting to that part. Impatient little brat…" Harry grumbled making the young teen glare at him and made Hermione and Leah snicker at her expense "The Quinulette pack have a special way of finding mates…they called it Imprinting." Harry said then looked over at Leah who took the tale from there.

"Imprinting is what we call it when the soul of the wolf finds it's perfect fit. The lines that attach the wolf to their lives snap and their hearts forget a lot of pain, their minds can't image anyone else to ever be with, and their bodies only react to that one person."

"A soul bond." Hermione said making Leah nod.

"A what?" Megan asked "Think of it like this Megan. A wolf sees a special someone after their first change, they could be anyone from a family friend to a complete stranger, and the two souls from each person become linked together like puzzle pieces that can never be broken apart once they are linked." Harry explained.

"And the wolf becomes whatever he or she in my case is needed to be for their imprint. A friend, a shoulder to cry on, a sex-buddy, or even someone to spend a lifetime with. It doesn't matter to us what we are needed to be just as long as we can make our imprint happy." Leah said unconsciously taking Harry's hand into hers.

"You two imprinted didn't you?" Hermione asked a small smile playing on her face "The first time I got a good look at Harry." Leah said a small blush playing on her face.

"So you two became a couple?" Megan asked "It's more than that Megan." Hermione said making her sister look at her "They are literally soul mates the two of them were made for one another and nothing anyone tries to do will change that. Leah in one of few women in the entire world that never has to worry about her boyfriend, fiancée, husband whatever you want to call Harry will have an affair and they've only known each other for three days."

Megan's eyes were wide open at the explanation finally seeming to grasp how strong imprinting is for the wolves and their mates. "Speaking of the wolves…"

Harry said looking at Leah who looked a little sheepish "I am sorry about this morning."

"I know love." Harry said leaning forward and kissed Leah's scalp making her smile. "So it was the pack that irritated him so early in the morning?" Hermione asked making Leah turn sheepish once again "A few…" Harry cleared his throat "All of us were a little…" another throat clearing "Okay! Very unreasonable when we wrote down ideas to remake the treaty between us and the Cullen's." Leah said a small pout on her face when she looked up at Harry making him laugh before he stole a quick kiss making her smile again and lean her head against his shoulder.

"But you've got to realize their species has been a mortal enemy to all the packs going as far back as our early history before the first white man set foot on our land."

"I understand Leah, but you can't blame a small group for what others of their ethnics did. If people thought like that every Germen would be in jail right now for the war crimes of the Nazi. Every man woman and child in Vietnam would be nothing but Gorilla fighters. Every middle eastern person is a terrorist waiting to kill an America." Harry didn't bother to go on since he saw that he had gotten through to Leah who was looking sheepish once again and hated the fact.

Harry took her hands into his "I understand love. If someone were to tell me that peace with the DE's was possible I never would've believed it, but I would've tried to. If only it meant to stop the bloodshed. No one ever has to like compromise they just have to make sure they can live with it." Harry squeezed Leah's hands making her sigh as she leaned forward and was enveloped in Harry's arms once again. Dan and Emma had both listened to Harry's speech and realized they could've used someone like him as Prime Minister back home. Hermione smiled seeing a bit of the old Captain that she and so many had followed into battle without hesitation appear.

"Now I'll bet you four are tired and ready for a good warm meal." Harry said making the Grangers smile as they followed Harry into the kitchen where he had a roast prepared and waiting for them. After the meal Harry walked over to a small cabinet and took out a bottle with brown liquid inside and a few glasses in hand.

"Dan, Emma, 'Mione?"

"Why not." Dan said while Emma shook her head no.

"'Mione?"

"Sure." Hermione said as she accepted the glass from Harry as did Dan.

"Leah interested?"

"What is it?"

"Ogden's Finest Fire Whiskey." Harry said as he poured Hermione and Dan a glass then a third one for him "Alright I'll give it a try." Leah said as Harry passed a glass to her then filled a fourth for himself.

"Alright Dan Leah it's very important that you sip this." Harry said Hermione nodded as Harry lifted his glass into the air. "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings." Hermione, Dan, Leah, Emma (Wine glass), and Megan (Soda can) toasted. Leah listened to Harry and Hermione and sipped the whiskey while Dan decided to gulp it thinking Harry was just pulling his leg about it. That is until he belched making a small flame leave his mouth followed by him grabbing a water glass and drinking it down. "I warned you to sip it." Harry said as steam seemed to come out of Dan's mouth as he tried to cool his mouth and throat off.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'Fire Whiskey' were you?" Leah asked "Nope." Harry and Hermione said together "This Ogden was a wizard wasn't he?"

"Yep."

"Right." Leah said putting her glass down not really interested in finishing it. Harry and Hermione laughed at her reaction "Reminds me of when you and I were still a Sargent and a Corporal Lt." Harry said making Hermione laugh.

"Lt?"

"My rank. I was a Lieutenant in the war. Harry was my commanding officer."

"But before we became officers we were a Sargent and a Corporal."

"Harry had more fighting experience that I did when we joined up."

"And we worked our way up the ranks until I became a Captain."

"And I became a Lieutenant. The highest ranks a Half-Blood and Mudblood had ever made in the history of the magical world."

"So you fought together since the beginning?"

"Yep. There was another with us named Ronald Billius Weasley who thought that since he is a Pureblood…"

"…and Harry's friend. Or was at that time."

"He should've been an officer as well."

"Weasley…isn't that?"

"Yeah he was the one Hermione was almost forced to marry."

"Thank God we found out before it went through."

"That bad huh?" Leah asked with a smile. "He is the laziest, dirtiest, and most ill-tempered man you will ever meet in your entire lifetime."

"And what rank did he have at the end of the war?" Leah asked both sickened and entertained by the idea of this man. "Never made it past Private." Harry said making Leah brake out into laugher "And he was so full of himself the moment promotion notices came out he walked…no _strutted_ up to them like he had made General." Hermione said making Leah laugh harder Harry and Hermione joined in.

"The entire war he complained about having to fight and wined when he never got recognized for the battles that he stayed as far away from as possible. My god you should've seen the way he acted when Harry got his Lieutenant bar." Hermione said.

"The wanker thought that since I was now an officer I would put in a good word for him to be made one as well." Harry said making everyone laugh. Dan and Emma left the kitchen to allow the younger ones to enjoy themselves Megan and Leah were smiling and laughing as Harry and Hermione joked about Ron and his manner.

"And let's not forget how much the higher brass hated you Harry." Hermione said making Harry groan "What happened?" Leah asked through her laughter "I had a problem following their orders to leave an area abandoned since it wasn't important enough to cover." Harry said the laughter in the room slowly died down.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked. "The people I took 'orders' from tried constantly to leave an area of nothing but Muggles out there for the DE's to attack. Every time I got that order I basically told them to go take a long drive off a short cliff and kept my unit in place and every time a squad of DE's arrived and attacked but we were there waiting for them. That's why I was never Court Marshaled because I was always right about them attacking those types of areas. Every General, Major, and Colonel hated me."

"Not all. Colonel Bones liked you before she died."

"That's right she did. That woman was the only one in brass I actually listened to in the war. I also remember her trying to make me a Major and you a Captain."

"She did try right up to the day she was killed in an ambush." Hermione said looking a little sad before Harry raised his glass again.

"To Colonel Amelia Bones. The best person in higher brass that ever was in the magical Army core."

"Colonel Bones." Hermione, Leah (Soda can), and Megan toasted before taking a drink. "Speaking of Major's. Our local golden eyed vegetarians have a former Major in their ranks. Major Jasper Whitlock of the 8th Mounted Texas division from the Confederate Army." Harry said making Hermione look at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yep. He's the second oldest of the lot but he wasn't sired by the head leach."

"What's his story them?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

"Swooping stories huh?"

"Couldn't hurt." Harry said as Leah looked back and forth between the two then looked at Megan who had given a small laugh. "They do this all the time." Megan said making Leah raise an eyebrow "It's one of the reasons I was so sure they were together." Megan added before she received a smack to the back of the head and glared at Harry.

"What was that for?"

"To once again let you know you had over step your bounds." Harry said "Don't feel bad Megan he did that to everyone single one of his solders at one point or another. We called it his little Gibbs attention getter."

"Even though I did technically rank the man." Harry grumbled under his breath making Hermione laugh. The night was spent in easy passing as they talked, ate, and drank as the night went on Leah was able to get a few stories out of them both Megan had gone to bed before a drunk Harry and Hermione started to tell her the story of how Harry had earned his Captain's bars.

"It was in Hogsmead the little village next to Hogwarts."

"Where students 13 or older would sometimes spend the day at." Hermione added making Harry point to her and nod before he took another drink of his fire whiskey.

"Colonel Bones had received Intel that said there was going to be an attack on one of those said weekends. We weren't there less than a week when a young child bloody and beaten stumbled into the streets but as a few rushed to aid him I saw him shaking his head and mouthing "Stay away!" over and over again." Harry said he paused in the story and gulped down the rest of his drink belched fire and moved on obviously use to the effects of the drink.

"I informed my CO but he wouldn't listen as he sent in two of our men to get the kid and get him to help…the first one that touched them cause a reaction that woke a delayed curse on the child's magical core causing him to blow up. The DE's had turned him into an unwilling suicide bomber." Harry poured himself another drink as took a long drink.

"Our CO froze after that. The DE's appeared led by a woman named Bellatrix LeStrange a sadistic woman who loved to torture, kill, or come up with new ways to kill someone. She and her men were killing us one by one all because a Major wouldn't listen to a Lieutenant. I took command at that point and helped our boys push them back. Even helped a man named Neville Longbottom who also got a promotion that day take down Bellatrix and kill her. The Major of course woke up after that and tried to take the credit until all the men rebelled against him and placed him under arrest." Harry said taking a sip this time.

"When the Colonel found out the man was lucky to still be in once piece. Lost his rank, pay, and was thrown in jail for leading his men to their deaths. I was promoted from Lieutenant to Captain and was put in charge of the rest of the unit. Neville was also given the rank of Captain and giving his own unit to lead. Hermione was given her Lieutenant's bar and made my second in command. We continued to work close with Neville throughout the war our unit the 9th Lions and his was the 12th Badgers. Or as everyone called us the Balls and Bayonets brigades." Harry stopped the story after finishing his drink.

"Think we've had enough 'Mione?" Harry asked his second who nodded and set her drink down.

Both tried to stand only to fall back into their chairs "Think I'll sleep here tonight." "Agreed." the two said passing out in their chairs at the same time. Leah had a feeling that this was common for anyone that had been in a war get a few drinks as they talked about their experiences whether it was to get them out easier or to help them as the memories came back.

Dan walked into the room "Help me with them please?" Dan asked Leah as he moved to carry Hermione while Leah helped Harry stand and try to walk.

"Has this happened before?"

"Once every time they talk about the war it just seems easier for them to do so after a few drinks. Reminds me of my father to be honest."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he was in Korea." Dan explained making Leah get an 'Oh' face. "The only time he could talk about that war without having to drink or have a drink in his hand was when he talked about having to have an American M.A.S.H surgeon take care of an ingrown toe nail for two bottles of scotch." Leah laughed at the idea "And that's why. It was ridiculous and completely absurd." Dan said as the two helped the War Vet's into their rooms or that's what Leah thought before Dan laid Hermione next to Harry.

"She has nightmares after talking about the war she only calms down when Harry lays down next to her." Dan explained

"Did the two of them…?"

"I don't know." Dan answered Leah when she didn't finish the question. "War affects people differently. In order to help one another they could've had sex to help take the pain away but I never bothered to ask." Leah thought about Dan's words and realized that even if it was true she couldn't say a word against him after all she wasn't exactly a virgin herself when they met.

Leah nodded and joined the two in the large bed that Harry had bought she smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her and hold her close. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Hermione face until she remembered Dan's words from last night. She also noticed that like her Hermione hand her head on Harry's shoulder and her hand near his heart. Hermione also had a look of complete peace which Leah hadn't seen at all last night even when Hermione was drunk.

"Please tell me I didn't do something bad while I was drunk?" Harry asked making Leah look up at him "No Dan placed her in here with you when you both passed out in your chairs."

"Good." Harry said he laid his head back down.

"You okay?"

"Could you please go into the medicine cabinet in the adjoining bathroom and grab two glass vials that are labeled 'Hangover Potion'?"

"Alright hang on."

"Thank you." As Leah walked in to the bathroom Megan opened the door. "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Megan yelled making Harry and Hermione groan and cover their ears "Quiet! Quiet!" Hermione called out. "You know what your problem is sis?"

"Yes I'm dying."

"That's not your problem."

"Right problem is I'm not dying fast enough." Hermione groaned as Leah walked back in with the vials "Here's some Hangover potion for you two."

"God bless you Leah." Hermione moaned as she grabbed the vial and downed the contents which Harry copied both making a face of disgust before relaxing. Hermione opened her eyes finally and realized where she was "Um…am I still wearing clothes?"

"Yep."

"Oh we're all good then." Hermione said as she stood up and headed out the door while Megan pouted about the fact that she couldn't torture her sister any longer.

"I swear you two get off far too easy since you don't have to suffer from the drink." "You're just mad that you couldn't do the same." Harry pointed out as he cooked breakfast. "So what if I am?" Dan grumbled making Leah and Hermione laugh. As they were eating the phone went off which made Harry stand up and go to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Harry its Jacob."_

"What can I do you for?"

_"We've come up with a new way for the treaty and would like to get your opinion on it."_

"Alright we'll be down after breakfast. I hope you lot took it seriously this time." Harry said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"The boss wolf." Harry answered Emma's question "What did he say?"

"He wants my advice on some ideals for the remaking of the treaty. Feel like playing diplomat again Hermione?"

"Why not."

"Anyone else want to come meet the pack?"

"Dan and I need to start looking for the place where we're going to set up shop but if you could take Megan I'd appreciate it."

"Feel like meeting some shifters Megan?"

"Sure."

"Alright. We'll head out after breakfast." Harry said as everyone tucked in. After everyone had eaten and finished getting ready for the day Harry, Leah, Hermione, and Megan all gathered into Harry's Mustang. They soon arrived at Emily's house and all walked in ever since Sam left Harry noticed a change in Emily mainly in her attitude instead of turning into a woman scorned she was happy to be free of Sam. Harry smiled because he had an added bonus to give Emily today he had started working on it after he met her and today it was finally ready. As the four walked into the house they saw the rest of the pack sitting at the table most sitting with their back to them.

"Morning all." Harry said making them turn "Everyone this is Hermione Granger my best friend and second in command in the war and this is…" Harry paused when he felt a power hit the air that he was all too familiar with.

Harry, Leah, and the pack looked over at Seth and saw him looking at Megan who couldn't look away from Seth. _"Here we go again."_ They thought as Seth slowly rose to his feet and walked over to Megan he raised his hand and ran it against her face making her close her eyes and turned towards the hand before placing her own on it to keep it against her cheek.

"Seth Clearwater."

"Megan Granger." They said introducing each other before Seth leaned forward and shared a slow loving kiss with Megan who returned it without hesitation. The pack all wolf whistled and clapped for him while Hermione and Leah were beaming at the pair happy that their sibling had found the one truly meant for them.

"I understand now." Megan said when they broke apart and laid her head on Seth's shoulder. "Understand what?"

"Harry and Leah tried to explain Imprinting to me yesterday but I didn't fully grasp it till now." Megan explain making Seth smile

"Ironic."

"What's that?"

"Your little bother imprinted on the young woman I consider my little sister." Harry told Leah who smiled and laughed at that.

"Anyway as nice as it would be to let you two continue to discover your new connection we've got business to attend to." Jacob said making the group nod and take their regular seats. Jacob at the head of the table with Bella on his left and Jared on his right Harry sat at the other end of the table with Leah sitting on his left and Hermione on his right. The rest were all around the table and the imprints that had come with were sitting with their wolves Claire was sitting in Quils lap and Kim was sitting next to Jared.

"Alright hopefully this time the lot of you took this seriously." Harry said as he was presented with one form to look over. "One: The biting of humans is strictly forbidden however if they have expressed a willing drive to be turned permission from the Alpha may be obtained after a period of a year has passed. If there is an emergency in which their lives would be terminated unless turned the process will be allowed. Two: The lands of our forefathers are out of bounds for hunting upon. Three: Any harm against those that are family, Imprints of pack members or members themselves will be seen as an act of war. Four: Permission to enter both lands must be granted from both leaders (Alpha of the pack, Head of the Cullen Coven/Family). Finally five: If at any point a mutual enemy of both sides should appear an alliance until the danger passes should be reached." Harry read all of these aloud then looked up at Jacob a smile playing on his lips.

"Hermione anything to add?"

"I think they've covered everything quite nicely." She said making Harry nod "Indeed now why couldn't the lot of you think this clearly in the first place?" Harry asked Jacob.

"We realized you were right we were letting old hatred cloud our judgment." Jacob said

"We also realized that there may come a time when we will need their help as much as they may need ours and this constant in fighting would only lead to both sides losing." Embry said.

"Who came up with the first one?" Harry asked Bella slowly raised her hand "I was once in that position and I know that eventually a time will come when someone else will wish that life." Harry nodded at her words.

"Alright now we need to choose our representatives."

"I would suggest three delegates for each side this will allow for fair representation and could help smooth things over." Hermione said making Harry nod again.

"Jacob should go since he is the Alpha of the pack, Embry seems to be the one that can sympathize with others the best, and…"

"You Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked looking up at Jacob.

"You're the best choice you're the one that is helping us become better men and women." Jacob said nodding toward Leah who appreciated the acknowledgement "And you'll the one that can keep his head clear the best stopping me from blowing up and helping Embry notice when we're being played." Jacob finished.

Harry smiled again looking at the young man in front of him "Remind you of anyone 'Mione?"

"Definitely see a lot of Neville in him."

"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom we fought in the war with him. He had a knack for working with his troops worried more about what was in the best interest of the men and women he led compared to what the high brass wanted. He also knew his faults another thing that can make a leader great. You just said earlier that you have some temper issues and also talked while thinking of your pack instead of yourself. You may just go down in legend yet Jacob Black." Harry said noticing the blush on Jacob's face when he was done.

"Now we wait for the Cullen's to contact us and we'll begin." Harry said making the group nod.

"Any other business needed to be brought forth?" Jacob asked looking around Harry looked around and saw that no one had anything to bring up and thought that this was the perfect moment.

"Actually Jacob I have something." Harry said turning everyone's attention to him "Emily would you please come over here?" Harry asked Emily was surprised to be asked but walked over anyway.

"Yes?" Harry stood and motioned for her to take a seat once she was seated Harry took out a small container "I believe you have had to deal with Sam's mark for far too long." Harry said as he opened the container and took some of the cream inside and used one of his fingers like a paint brush and started to wipe it over her facial scars.

Everyone watched in fascination trying to figure out what Harry was doing until he smiled and moved away. Emily felt a burning on her face it didn't really hurt more like an irritation she didn't know what Harry had done but she knew that she could trust him. "When it stops burning go and wash it off." Harry said moving away and taking a seat a smile still on his face as he waited about ten minutes later Emily walked away and into her bathroom.

"Harry…?"

"It's a surprise Leah." Harry said they waited in silence before the sound of a glass breaking sounded throughout the house. The wolves all rose and rushed to Emily Leah reached the door first and froze at the open doorway to see her cousin crying looking at a mirror "Em?" Leah asked using an old nickname. Emily turned and faced them making all the wolves gasped at the sight in front of them instead of a scared Emily her face was once again in one piece as if that day had never happened.

Emily was crying but smiling at the same time she walked towards the wolves and was soon covered in a hug with her cousin as both cried in happiness the others hugging the two. Once she had broken out of the hug Emily walked back into the dining room and saw a still smiling Harry "Do you like my gift?" Harry asked as he stood up Emily walked up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said against his chest as she cried Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried out of a mixture of happiness and relief. Once she let him go she turned and allowed the other humans in the household to see her once again un-scared face. Kim rushed over and hugged her happy for her friend while Claire walked over trying to figure out what the problem was. Hermione and Megan were both smiling at Harry who just shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal making both shake their heads at him.

Leah walked over towards her imprint and delivered a passion fueled kiss before giving him a lot of little kisses. She whispered her thanks each time she kissed his lips Harry wrapped her in his arms and pulled her in close. Once Leah had relaxed slightly "What was that cream?"

"It's a healing balm I used in the war for any magical induced injuries that wasn't too serious since you lot are considered magical I knew it would work for her scars." Harry said bring out the canister again. "It's a rather brilliant bit of magic on Harry's part. He took the healing tears of a phoenix and a few other healing properties and used them to create that balm. All of us in his unit were given our own canisters to use."

"I haven't made any since the war ended so I had to make a new batch but I also had to wait till I got the materials which is why it took so long to prepare it."

After his little gift Harry became even more of a hero to the pack as they all spent the day laugh and enjoying the time until everyone except Kim, Clair, Emily, Bella, and Megan froze at the feeling of power in the air. "Someone else is shifting." Jacob said as the wolves headed out shifted as they ran to help the new wolf relax Harry and Hermione followed them Bella followed a few seconds later. Harry and the two followed the trail till they arrived at a clearing and found the pack surrounding an almost pure white wolf that was holding its left foreleg close to its body growling at all of them. Harry could tell from the way it was holding its arm that the shoulder was dislocated and also knew that in this case their rapid healing would only make it worse.

"We need to set that shoulder before they hurt themselves even more." Harry said as he walked past Jared and Embry and towards the wolf Leah moved to stop him only to be block by Jacob "Move he's…"

"The only one that knows what he's doing and probably almost looks the least threatening compared to all of us minus Bella and Hermione." Jacob said Leah didn't like it but could see that the wolf was in face more relaxed around Harry. "I don't care if they are new one move that hurts my Imprint and they are going down." Leah growled.

Harry approached unaware of the conversation his hands held up he knew from Leah's account of the first change that it was completely distorting and confusing. "It's okay I don't mean any harm." Harry whispered knowing the wolf could hear him especially when its ear turned towards him "I just want to take a look at that leg." Harry said as he kneeled down in front of the wolf.

The wolf growled at him but he knew it was mainly because he was close while they were injured "May I?" Harry asked motioning towards the injured leg. The wolf growled again but let him reach forward slowly until he was next to the wolf looking at the leg "Oh I can fix this no problem." Harry said taking a light tone making the wolf look at him in the eye. "You know I have a way of distracting people to where they don't notice the pain." Harry said making the wolf's eye brow rise up.

"And no it's not by making something else hurt like Major Payne did." Harry said getting something that sounded like a laugh from everyone around them including the wolf he was looking over. "I just sit here and talk with them." The wolf snorted "Yeah that's all I need to do just sit here and talk, talk, talk." the wolf just looked into his eyes. "You see what it does is distracts them so when I do this…" Harry said suddenly moving his hands along the wolves shoulder making it howl in pain as he set the leg back in place "…it runs just that much smoother." Harry said making the wolf growl at him.

"Hey now that's the stander procedure when it comes to dislocated joints distracted the patient until they're relaxed enough to not notice you set the joint until it happens." Harry said making the wolf look away almost making him laugh and think that if the wolf was in human form it would be pouting right now. "Now what you are experiencing besides the pain of a dislocated shoulder that was just popped back into place is part of the Quinulette culture or legend I should say." Harry said as he brought out the balm container again and opened it.

The wolf looked at the balm Harry brought it up and allowed the wolf to smell it before it looked away again. "Anyway you are now currently the eighth person to experience it. All the wolves around you are actually people just like you." The wolf looked up at the pack and saw them all lying down in relaxed positions.

"You might be currently hearing voices in your minds most of them being random thoughts…that's the pack talking." Harry said making the wolf look back at him. "While in your wolf state you all experience what is called a pack mind meaning you share thoughts since you don't have voice boxes. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself you my friend are what is called a Skinwalker or person that can change between a type of animal and human and back again. In the case of this Tribe that means wolves fitting considering your legends towards wolves and your people." Harry said as he finished whipping some balm on the shoulder.

"Hermione can you get me some water please?"

"Coming right up." Hermione said waving her hand and conjuring a goblet of water which she levitated towards Harry. Harry noticed the surprise in the new wolf's eyes "There are lots of supernatural things in this world." Harry said making the wolf nod in understanding. "Anyway my name is Harry the big red wolf if the Alpha Jacob, light brown is Leah, small silver wolf over there is Seth, grey one is Paul, chocolate brown is Quil but you can ignore him most of the time." Harry said getting a few laughs from the wolves around him. "Let's see Jared over there is the dark brown one, and the sandy brown with a white sock is Embry. The two girls over there are Bella Jacobs' girl, and Hermione my best friend."

"Hi"

"Hello." The two girls said waving.

"Hermione and I are a witch and wizard that means the two of us wield magic. Bella is human but she has a gift I need to start working with her to learn." Harry said as he started to clean the balm off of the wolf. "Now can you tell me how this happened?" Harry said gently placing his hand against the new wolf's shoulder.

The wolf looked away as if ashamed "Was it your father?" Harry asked making the wolf look over at him in surprise "Got it in one huh?" the wolf nodded. "I was in a similar situation when I was younger. You see I'm an orphan and grew up with my aunt and uncle however the two of them feared magic and I couldn't control it when I was really young." Harry said sitting down on the ground next to the wolf.

"So every time something happened that wasn't according to their plan it was automatically my fault. My uncle was passed over for a promotion. It was the freaks fault! My aunt dropped one of her favorite cups after washing it. It had to of been the boy! My cousin…who is dumber than a box of rocks…failed a test. The boy cheated and made him fail! On and on it went from the time I was a baby, and each time was met with punishment. Each based on what they thought would stump all the unnatural out of me. Starvation, beatings, house hold chores, and let's not forget the emotional scars either."

As Harry talked he didn't look at the looks of sadness passing over the faces of the wolves and Bella's faces. "You know I never even knew my name was Harry till the day I started school." Harry said making the wolf look at him in shock "I grew up believing that my name was either Freak or Boy since that was all my aunt and uncle called me. My teacher had to spend almost the entire day with me to get me to believe that Harry was my actual name." Harry could hear the sobs from a few of those around them but he ignored them.

Harry continued "What was worse was I learned that someone I was led to believe I could trust made it so that every single report filed against my relatives was either lost or forgotten you see my parents were rich and had power in government that he wanted to use for his own gain." Harry said looking the new wolf in the eye noticing the tears falling down its face.

"However I found someone that I could trust and started talking about my past with them it took me ages to finally realize that none of it had ever been my fault. This is what I'm saying to you now." Harry said looking the new wolf in the eye.

"No matter what he's done or said to you it is not your fault." Harry said with conviction in his voice the wolf nodded as it moved towards him it moved so it was almost sitting in his lap and placed its head on his shoulder. Harry stroked its head as the wolf slowly turned back into a human with long black hair and tan skin like most of the Quinulette people however the wolf turned and pressed…_her_ body against his. Harry had gone wide eyed in surprised "Leah…you are no longer as…unique as you thought." Harry said as the wolf finished turning back into a young woman around Jacob's age pressing herself as close to Harry's body as she could while her eyes closed as she fell asleep against him her legs were tucked back around her body somewhat blocking the view of her ass and completely covering her cunny.

Harry's next sentence pretty much summarized what everyone was thinking. "Ah hell."

* * *

And scene R&R and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

So after some consideration I have finally decided to let you all know what the flic will be...but you'll have to read to get your answers. Also as far as Hermione goes she will not be with a wolf her ship will come in at a later date. Finally as far as Paul goes his imprint will be cannon with Jacobs sister...almost forgot one more thing in this chapter we will see some of the power that Harry used to help finish the war and the move itself doesn't belong to me either.

Now on with the show and remember unless its OC I own nothing

* * *

Chapter Four

"Um…Mione she could use something to cover up with." Harry said waking his friend from her shock and nodded as she made a black blanket appear out of thin air and wrapped it around the new wolf. However when she accidently jarred the wolf as she wrapped the blanket around her front Harry cried out "OW!" making Hermione jump away.

Harry whimpered slightly "It's okay she's not taking you away she's just wrapping you up in a blanket so you don't freeze and no one gets a free show." Harry whispered to the wolf which made her relax again and Harry sigh.

"What happened?"

"She subconsciously thought you were going to take her from my arms and dug her claws into me to keep in place. Just as a puppy would if being taking away from its human mama or papa." Harry said Leah growled but a quick bark from Jacob shut her up. "I'm fine Leah my magic is already taking care of the wounds." Harry said as he stood up moving the wolf so she was in his arms bridal style. "If any of you know who her family is I would track them down and do something about the man she calls Dad. Because if you don't I will." Harry said everyone was slightly frightened by his tone that just promised pain if he ever met the man responsible.

Harry started walking toward Emily's house the new wolf was snuggling her face into his neck sighing her arms around Harry's neck and shoulders.

"Why that little…!"

"Leah!" Jacob yelled making her pause "You know Harry would never do anything like that to you." Jacob said in a calmer voice.

"I know but…"

"It would be better to remember that I know it bothers you that the newbie is cozy with him but he is your mate and nothing she does will change that." Jacob said. Leah looked down realizing that she was letting her jealousy take over.

"Bella and I are going to head back to the house. Something tells me that we'll be of more use there then with you." Hermione said as she led Bella away and headed back to Emily's. "Now we should listen to Harry and track down the one responsible for damaging out newest wolf." Jacob said growled Leah nod as the pack followed Jacob as he back tracked the trail of the newest wolf looking for the one that harmed her.

As the pack took care of its own Harry arrived back at Emily's house with Hermione and Bella trailing him.

"Emily I need to borrow a room." Harry said

"Who is she?"

"She's the new wolf." Harry said barely noticing the surprise on any of the imprints faces as Emily led him to a private room. Once there Harry sat her on the bed only for her grip to tighten around him "I'm not going far you're in a safe place." Harry whispered to her but when her limbs tightened up even more he knew it wasn't working.

"Okay…do you just want something to cuddle with or do you want to keep me with you because I helped you and can understand?" Harry asked the girls arms tightened slightly in answer. "Right…just hope Leah is understanding about this." Harry said making the wolf girl open her eyes for the first time since turning back into a human and look at him. "I'll explain it after you've had some sleep but Leah and I are bonded soul mates."

All he got was a look of confusion "Another one of your legends that will be explained." she nodded then laid her head on his shoulder again. "Can you tell me your name?" Harry asked as he moved as he was sitting on the bed with her still in his lap. "Sarah…" A small voice said making him smile in victory at getting her to talk "Sarah it's nice to meet you." "You make a comfy pillow." Harry laughed at the comment.

"Don't let Leah hear you say that."

"Possessive?"

"Well if you were in her shoes wouldn't you be?"

"Touché." Sarah said before yawning "Get some sleep." Harry said moving to set her down on the bed her arms tightened around him as he stood to move away.

"Please stay. I feel…save when you hold me." Sarah said almost breaking Harry's heart when he heard how vulnerable she sounded.

"Alright." Harry said as he moved her over and laid down next to her she sighed as she moved and half laid on him. Her head on his chest one leg tucked between his Harry was very careful of where his hands were placed on was wrapped around her back and on her shoulder and the other was on the small of her back. Harry looked up at the door to see Hermione trying her damnedest to not laugh at the predicament he was in.

"In for a Penny in for a Pound eh Captain."

"Yeah, Yeah Lt." Harry grumbled "Just wait outside and explain to Leah what's going on so she doesn't scare Sarah here." Hermione nodded as she walked away.

To say Leah wasn't happy was an understatement especially in the way she kept pacing and mumbling the only thing the humans there understood were things like "Homewreaker." and "Little clingy slut." Hermione now understood why Harry has asked her to explain before Leah saw him and Sarah. Once Leah seemed to calm down Hermione explained what Harry had learned about her "Her name is Sarah and as the pack heard earlier she's being abused by her father or she was till today. She's clinging to Harry because he at one point in his life was in the same boat. She feels that she can trust him and for the immediate future he will be her life line to be able to return to some form of normal. She will depend upon him until she feels that she can stand on her own two or four feet again and if I know Harry he's going to become something of an older brother to Sarah."

Leah seemed to relax even more when Hermione said that realizing that since she knew Harry best that her opinion was rather valuable at the moment. "Besides Leah it's not possible for her to imprint on Harry as well. He's only got one soul to share." Embry said making Leah glare at him.

"He might but Sarah could imprint upon him even now!" Leah said Jacob opened his mouth to say it was impossible but paused remembering there were currently two young women in the house that already broke that barrier of the legends.

"Leah I can say with a 100% guarantee that Harry loves you and cherishes that more than anything. In fact right now I'll bet he's fighting his instincts to come out here and comfort you just to make sure Sarah doesn't become afraid again and he has to start over on helping her."

"Listen to her Leah! She knows my mind better than I do!" Harry's voice came from the room making Hermione smile.

Leah looked sheepishly at Hermione "I've turned into one of those possessive jealous bitches haven't I?"

"Possessive and Jealous maybe but not a bitch. If it was really that bad Harry would tell you and I don't mean his usual yelling way from what I've heard you've all only had a small taste of his anger. Trust me when I say you will know when Harry is truly angry." Hermione seemed to shiver in fear after saying that.

"Wait…you mean the anger we've felt roll of Harry is only a taste of his real anger?" Embry asked gulping making the rest of the pack shiver in fear as well.

"Any way the only thing you must worry about is trying to get Sarah comfortable around all of you. She's not going to trust easily and I would recommend she be sent on patrol only until she feels comfortable around another member of the pack. Leah and Embry would probably be the best choices." Hermione said making the pack nod in agreement.

"Alright so what do we do now?" "Now nothing but run some patrols which we've been neglecting." Jacob said "Paul take Seth and Quil Leah, Jarred, and I will relieve you in the morning." The three nodded before Seth and Quil kissed the checks of their imprints and followed Paul out the door.

"Embry I want you to stay here on guard detail for our newest member till she can handle herself." Embry nodded "And make sure to invite your mom to the next bonfire so she is made aware of where you are going all the time." Jacob said making Embry smile brightly at him before he nodded again.

"Leah Jarred get some sleep we're out there at first light." Jacob said to them Leah nodded before she walked to the room where Sarah was using her Harry for a pillow.

"Hey love." Harry said when he caught sight of her "Hey…Harry I'm…" "It's okay Leah. I know that if our roles were swapped I would be acting the same way." Leah smiled at how understanding Harry could be for her.

"Still I should be able to trust you."

"You've had your heart broken before Leah I'd be worried if you trusted it to someone so easily." Harry said making Leah smile as she walked over to him and shared a kiss "Jacob's got me running an earlier morning patrol so I've got to go and get some sleep." "I'll be here. I should be able to move freely again after you're done."

Leah laughed lightly before she shared one more kiss "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Leah. Now go get some sleep."

"Alright." Leah said before she walked out of the room. Harry laid there with Sarah as she slept conjuring a book to read so he wasn't bored every once in a while Sarah would make a whimpering sound making Harry pull her in tighter to his body. "Shh…he can't hurt you while you're with me." Harry whispered to her making her calm down almost instantly Harry didn't know how long Sarah slept but the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds when she finally opened her eyes.

"Morning." Harry said making her look up at him "What time is it?" Harry waved his hand making a clock appeared momentarily "Um…6:35 A.M." Harry said.

"I've got to…"

"Hey, hey the only thing you've got to do right now is rest." Harry said stopping Sarah's panic attack before it started Sarah nodded "Now why don't you go and grab yourself a shower while I get you some cloths and get breakfast started." Sarah nodded as she held the blanket Hermione had made for her close and walked into the bathroom. Harry conjured some clothing and set it on the counter before closing the door behind him he didn't leave till he heard the sounds of the shower starting. He walked into the kitchen and started a meal of Eggs and Chorizo he knew to make wolf sized portions soon he was joined by Embry who made the toast and coffee to be useful.

"Hermione took your car and Megan home they said they had to explain that Megan was in an Imprint with Seth."

"Good idea we don't want someone to file a restraining order against either of those two." Harry joked making Embry laugh. Soon Emily came out and was surprised to see someone else making breakfast as Harry started a round of regular eggs just in case someone didn't like the spice that came with Chorizo.

Embry's head turned suddenly "What is it?" Harry asked

"I think Sarah's crying."

"Emily…?"

"I'll watch over the meal you just go help her."

Harry nodded as he walked towards the bathroom and knocked "Sarah are you okay in there?" when he didn't get an answer he began to worry until the door was opened by a still naked Sarah as she moved away and curled into a ball.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he kneeled down beside her "I…I feel so…dirty and can't seem to get rid of the feeling!" Sarah cried as she rushed into Harry's arms once more.

"Did your father…?"

"No…no nothing like that. He never touched my body other than to hit me."

"Then why do you feel dirty?"

"I can't explain it."

"Could you please try?"

"Just before I shifted…one of his buddies thought they could use me." Sarah said as she gripped him tightly.

"He…he said that…I was so useless to my Dad that I might as well be good…good for something." Sarah sobbed as Harry moved her to sit in his lap and held her against his body. Sarah sobbed some more as she clang to Harry like a life line "He ripped my clothes off of me and threw me down onto the bed…I was so scared. I started shaking he thought it was out of anticipation as he moved down to touch me…next thing I knew was heat as my body seemed to explode. I…I tried to run…but my Dad saw me and hit me with the butt of one of his rifles. It dislocated my shoulder as I left the house." Sarah sobbed into Harry's chest as he rocked her back and forth trying to help her calm down.

"They can't touch you here Sarah…and no one is ever going to let them near you again." Harry said as Sarah cried into his chest.

Out in the Kitchen Embry was furious as he ran outside and shifted trying to calm himself. "Embry what's wrong?" Jacob's voice said letting him know that the rest of the pack was still shifted "I just heard some rather sickening information…" Embry said as he replayed the entire conversation in his mind for all to hear. The entire pack was in an uproar especially Leah now that she knew the real reason why Sarah seemed to cling onto Harry so desperately.

"Those sons of bitches we…"

"We can't kill them but…we can make sure they never come back again." Jacob said as the entire pack ran back to the area where they had first found Sarah last night they had tried to follow the scent but their minds hadn't been in the search. Now however it was personal as they arrived at a house to see two men get into a truck and drive off "Follow them…we can't let them get to Sarah." Jacob ordered as the pack followed the men that ruined Sarah's life.

Back at Emily's house Sarah was being placed in the tub that was filled with hot water as Harry lowered her down. "There we go." Harry said as he kneeled down next the tub and took a wash cloth and soaped it up "Why are you being so kind to me?" Sarah asked as she leaned back in the tub as Harry started to wash her arms.

"Because you're one of the Pack and my Leah's sister of sorts."

"So if I was a guy?"

"I would still help but I'm not too sure about the holding part." Harry said making Sarah laugh.

"Tell me about her."

"Who Leah?"

"Mmhm."

"Well she has a big heart that had been broken by the former alpha of this pack. When I came along she was constantly being reminded of the fact that he was with her cousin now instead of her and she believed she was a freak because she was the first female wolf in the history of the tribe."

"How did you too meet?"

"It was the first day I arrived I was…" Harry told her the story of his time in La Plush and when that ran out she asked about his past which he told her without any problems minus a few stories about the war.

Sarah relaxed completely in the bath as Harry washed her "Thank you for doing this."

"It's no bother." Harry said as he made Sarah lean forward so he could wash her back. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How does a wolf imprint?"

"From what I've seen all they have to do is find the one meant for them and look them in the eye if they are meant for them they'll imprint if not nothing will happen."

"So if I look them directly in the eye and if they're meant for me I'll imprint?"

"That's basically it." Harry said as Sarah turned and for the first time since he met her looked him in the eye. At first nothing happened then all of a sudden power hit the air making Harry and Sarah gasp the feeling was very familiar to Harry and made him feel a mixture of happiness and surprise. After the power faded Sarah was smiling widely while Harry was still surprised "Ah hell…Leah isn't gonna like this." when he said that Sarah looked slightly sheepish "Sorry."

"You can't control it anymore then she could." Harry said. Sarah still felt bad that she had imprinted on someone that was already an imprint the problem was she couldn't really find it in her heart to be sorry that it was Harry that fate chose for her.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Can I…can I…?"

"What is it Sarah?"

"I've…never been kissed." Sarah said looking down in shame "How old are you Sarah?"

"17."

"17 and a beautiful woman like you has never been kissed?"

"I'm not exactly popular at school. I keep to myself and don't really talk with anyone." Harry nodded in understanding as he took Sarah's hand in his and pulled her slightly towards him. Sarah moved towards him and felt him caress her face with his free hand making her sigh at the feeling of him touching her so lovingly a feeling she had never experienced before in her life. Her eye lids were leaden as Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers Sarah gasp at the feeling of his lips against hers so soft and caring as if afraid he'll break her.

Sarah had never felt so loved and cared for in her entire life ever since her mother had died she had only ever known pain at the hands of her father. However as Harry kissed her for the first time since she was 4 she felt safe, warm, and felt as if nothing could make her happier. Once the kiss was broken Sarah pouted making Harry laugh before he picked up a shampoo bottle "I need to wash your hair now." Harry said making Sarah nod as he squirted some of the shampoo into his hand. Soon Sarah felt Harry run his hands through her hair while washing it getting out any tangles and dirt he even messaged her scalp as he worked making her moan slightly as he continued to shower her with kindness.

Meanwhile in the woods a fuming Leah was running past the truck and charging towards Emily's house "Ah Hell no! She can't have my mate!" Leah growled as she ran.

"Leah you're still imprinted to Harry as well remember!" Jacob yelled trying to catch up to Leah before she did something she'd regret in the future.

"I doubt that very much!" Leah yelled to Jacobs last thought making Jacob mentally sigh as he ran to try and stop her true he could order her but he didn't want to take her will away from her. "Jacob all you're doing is poking a sleeping bear with a stick leave it alone." Embry said getting mental nods from the rest of the pack unknown to the unfocused Leah Sarah's father and the man who attempted to rape her were rushing towards Emily's house faster than before and would reach the house first.

Back at Emily's Sarah was drying off from her bath while Harry returned to the kitchen and helped finished breakfast wondering where Embry had gone before the sounds of a truck approaching reached his ears.

"Emily that's not Bella's truck is it?"

"No hers is louder." Emily said slightly worried "Stay here I'm going to go check it out." Harry said as he walked outside to see a beat up pick up pull up and two men step out of the cab_. _

_"This can't be good."_ Harry thought "Where's that useless bitch of a daughter of mine?!" The shorter of the two yelled at Harry making Harry realize that this was Sarah's father and from the smug look on his face the buddy who had tried to rape her.

"You're not welcome here!" Harry shouted at the two men before jumping over the railing and landing walking up to them. "Shut the fuck up white boy! This is Quinulette land you aren't welcome here!" Sarah's father shouted Harry continued to glare at them

"I'm sure they'd take me over a child abuser and an attempted rapist!" Harry yelled getting right into the man's face not backing down.

"Why you…!" The man yelled ready to throw a punch which made Harry react and punch him in the gut a whoosh sound leaving him as all the air in his lungs was forced out. The man was bent over gasping for air while Harry moved back slightly getting into a fighters stance ready for anything the man might try. He wasn't surprised when the man tried a blind charge making Harry move to the side avoiding it before the man stood and tried to fight him but Harry was able to dance around the man almost like Mohamed Ali in the boxing ring.

He proved the point farther when he took a few quick jabs at the man's face hitting him each time making his head bob back after each punch Harry knew this would've continued to happen, until the loud bang of a gun made him look to see the friends holding a pistol in the air which he lowered and pointed at Harry. The sound of a gunshot reverberated throughout the woods almost making all the wolves miss a step at the sound realizing it was coming from Emily's house "HARRY!" Leah yelled before she put on an extra burst of speed fearing something had or was going to happen to her imprint.

In the house Emily and Sarah rushed to the window after hearing the shot and looked outside to see Sarah's father and his friend the friend holding a pistol which he had pointed at Harry. Sarah growled and felt the wolf coming out wanting to protect her mate but she looked and saw Harry looking at her instead of the gun, and shook his head no she knew he meant that she shouldn't come out and help _"But damn it if it gets any worse I'll rip those two apart!"_ Sarah mentally growled.

Harry looked back at the one holding the gun as he moved towards Harry before placing the gun against his temple expecting to cause some kind of frightful reaction from Harry. The man was disappointed when Harry just continued to stare him down not moving an inch the man was slightly worried about this kid who didn't seem to care about his own life.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Harry asked making the man holding the gun blink in confusion wondering what could make this kid not even flinch at the feeling of hot steel pressed against his head. In the woods just on the border of Emily's household the pack arrived and froze all of them scared at the sight of Harry standing there with a gun being pressed against his temple. Leah was frantic and wanted to charge and kill the man but couldn't guarantee that Harry wouldn't be harmed in the excitement "What's wrong with you boy? A man stands in front of you pressing a gun to your temple and you're act like you're at a Sunday picnic."

"Not the first time I've stare down my death." Harry said before moving fast and performing a perfect gun stealing move reminding the pack of Jackie Chan in Rush Hour when he took Chris Tuckers gun.

Harry had the gun aimed right between the eyes the gun cocked and stared him down now this time instead of a brave man looking down the barrel we see a coward shaking at the sight. "Now you listen to me you half-brother to weasel!" Harry said his voice now filled with anger and everyone felt the power start to build "I know what you tried to do to Sarah. I know you tried to force yourself on a sixteen year old girl." Harry's voice was filled with danger and everyone knew that they needed to stay as far away as possible.

"She's nothing but a good for nothing freak!"

The man yelled at Harry making Harry stiffen before everyone even Emily and Sarah felt the great drop in the temperature "What…did…yo**u**…**call**…**her**?" Harry asked they all felt his anger with each word although his voice never rose in volume.

The air was turning so cold even the wolves began to feel its effect "Is this what Hermione meant when she said we would know when Harry was mad?" Seth asked as the wolves all gathered together to try and regain some warmth.

"**Did you just call the woman your friend has been beating and the woman you tried to rape a freak?!**" Harry asked as his eyes started to glow as if there was a green fire burning inside of them both men started to cower away from Harry as if they were mice in front of a hungry lion. The wolves watched as Harry's hair seemed to raise as a green light surrounded his frame and Harry gentle nature that they had all become use to seemed to vanish.

Harry himself seemed to change as he seemed to grow before the men the air growing colder and darker his voice deeper (A/N: Think of that scene in LOTR: FOTR when Gandalf confronts Bilbo just after he vanishes at the party.) "**Do you find that you are able to get away with such things**?!" Harry asked his voice making the wolves cower as well making them all realize that whoever was the last person to face this had to of died from the sheer force of fear and death Harry radiated. "**Do you think that no one will hold you to your crimes?! It's time you faces Justice for you wrongful doings**." Harry said raising his hands making both men rise into the air and move towards him before they were both floating in front of him.

Both men looked like they were trying to look away from Harry but they couldn't "**Look into my eyes**." Harry ordered making them both looking nowhere else but his burning eyes. "**Your Souls are stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain.**" As soon as Harry finished his words the two men started to cry out in a mixture of fear and pain the sounds of which made everyone that could hear them try and block out the sound. The sheer sound almost making all of them wish they had never witnessed this before both men grew silent the power around Harry slowly faded from view before both men dropped to the ground.

Both twitching as if small electrical jolts were running through their bodies Harry waved his hands making both men vanish as the warmth returned around them Harry was shaking before he started to fall to his knees leaning forward pressing his hands into the ground.

Leah slowly walked forward not noticing that she had shifted back until she kneeled down and placed her hands on Harry's back soon another set of arms joined hers making her look to see Sarah. Leah decide that now was not the time to bring up the fact that they were both imprinted onto the same man but that it would take both of them to help him right now. Both women silently agreed that Harry needed them more then they needed to discuss their issues as the two helped Harry sit up so he was kneeling again allowing both to wrap their warm bodies around him and hold him as he shook and shivered.

"The worst…part of that power. I see their past sins as well. I saw it all every time one hit and hurt Sarah and her mother before she died. Every single girl the other has drugged and raped and lusted after not a one over sixteen." Harry said the shivering lessened as he talked about the effects his magic had on him as well.

Both girls laid their heads on his shoulders and just held him not noticing the circle that pack made around them offering heat to the young man who moments ago scared the ever living hell out of them. "I'm sorry." Harry said making the two look at him in surprise "I'm sorry I scared the both of you. I never once wanted to…"

"We know that Harry." Leah interrupted him making him look her in the eye for the first time his heart lightened when he didn't see a touch of fear in her eyes only love and worry. He looked over at Sarah and was radiant to see the same in Sarah's eyes as well before both women leaned forward and kissed his cheeks.

"Now I know this is going to take some getting used to for me since I've never heard of two wolves sharing an imprint…" Leah said giving Sarah a pointed look make the younger wolf turn sheepish at the comment. "…but we'll make this work." Leah said before she turned Harry towards her and shared a loving kiss with him Harry smiled as he kissed Leah before he turned to Sarah and shared a kiss just as loving with her.

Once the kiss was broken Harry pulled both women in close to him "I'll treat you both equally no favorites."

"We know." the two said together making Harry smile as he just held them close to him. "Now Leah…guys get dressed before breakfast gets cold." Harry said making the pack take off towards the woods while Leah untied a pair of jean shorts and a thank top from around her waist and pull them on before she, Harry, and Sarah all headed inside.

Soon everyone was around the table eating the meal Harry had started and Emily finished all the wolves loved the Chorizo mixed eggs. After breakfast Hermione, Megan, and Bella showed up Hermione looked at Harry who shook his head showing that he was fine Hermione nodded before she took a seat.

"There's something bothering me about these Seattle killings." Hermione said once everyone had eaten and helped to clean up "What's that 'Mione?" Harry asked "I don't know but I get the feeling it isn't being done by a human or even a group of humans."

"You think it might be a leach?" Jacob asked.

"More likely but I don't know there's been too many deaths to just be one." Hermione said making Harry nod. "Looks like we're going investigating." Harry said making Hermione nod "Whoa hold up there you aren't going without…"

"We should bring about two of the Cullen's with us." Hermione said ignoring Leah "Nah no good the sun is shining bright today." Harry said

"Yeah your right. So just you and me once again?" Hermione asked making Leah open her mouth to reprimand again "No we should at least bring one member of the pack with us to help with the search." Harry said making Leah close her mouth since that was what she had been trying to say before Hermione interrupted the first time.

"Nah they stick out like sore thumbs too." Harry said after a moment "Plus they're scent would warn the Vampires to our presents." Hermione added making Harry nod. "Alright get your gear it's time to go." Harry said standing up only to be semi tackled to the ground by both Leah and Sarah.

Harry laid his had in the palm of his right hand and drummed the fingers of his left on the wooden floorboards a slightly sour expression on his face. "You aren't going anywhere unless one of us or both accompany you." Leah said hold Harry's leg to the ground "I understand the fact that you two are protective of me but I can handle myself." Harry said looking back both women stubbornly shook their heads in the negative.

"Alright let me up and we'll talk." Harry said both narrowed their eyes at him but slowly stood away from him while Hermione moved towards the door. Suddenly Harry vanished and appeared next to Hermione "Gotta go bye." Harry said before grabbing Hermione's hand and vanishing once again. Both female wolves blinked in surprise before both growled slightly realizing Harry had used one of the oldest tricks in the book to get his way. "Oh I'm going to kill him when he gets back!" Leah and Sarah growled making the pack of men look at each other before they all had the same thought.

_"It was nice knowing you Harry."_

Harry and Hermione appeared in the woods outside of the Seattle border "You realize you're a dead man right?" Hermione asked "Dead…nah. Soon to be brutally injured definitely but they won't kill me." Harry said as the two walked into the city and started searching.

They started where the first man disappeared Riley Bier (whose photo looked familiar to Harry but he couldn't place it) who disappeared on the docks outside of a bar. "Just our luck it had to be raining the night he vanished." Harry said making Hermione nod as they walked around the docks. The two searched everywhere for some kind of evidence that pointed to the supernatural world they didn't get anywhere till they found the sight where a young woman named Bree Tanner disappeared from.

"Harry…look." Hermione said pointing to a spot on the ground that was discolored compared to the rest Harry kneeled down and took a sniff "Vampire venom." Harry said making Hermione nod as the two stood up only to pause when they saw a young woman around eighteen staring at them with crimson red eyes.

"Bree Tanner?" Harry asked the woman blinked but nodded. "Bree do you know what's happened to you?"

"I'm so thirsty." Bree said grabbing her throat as if it pained her Harry sighed before waving his hand making a bag of blood appear. He put a small cut into it before tossing it towards Bree making her snatch it from the air and devour the contents of the bag. Harry and Hermione looked at each other "Newborn." they said together before looking at Bree who seemed to be licking her hands to clean off any that hadn't gotten into her mouth.

"Can you think clearer now?" Harry asked her Bree nodded her head "Can you tell us what happened to you the night you were bitten?" Hermione asked.

"I…I was on my way home from school. When…pain here." Bree said lifting her shelve showing off a crescent moon shaped scar around the area of her wrist.

"Burning…it burned so." Bree said grabbing her head "Alright that's enough. Can you tell us who turned you?"

"Woman flaming red hair…she whispered in my ear 'Welcome to the army'." Harry and Hermione went wide eyed before they slowly approached her.

"Bree we'd like to take you somewhere safe where you don't have to fight to survive." Harry said Bree looked at him "I can't go back to who I was can I?"

"I'm afraid not my dear." Harry said Bree looked saddened before she started to rack her body sobs coming out but Harry knew no tears would fall from her eyes. Harry walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder offering some comfort Bree turned and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.

Harry looked over at Hermione who had a small smile on her face "I swear I didn't do anything intentionally." Harry said "I know that's what makes it so funny." Hermione said making Harry glare at her.

"Alright Bree let's get you to your new home." Harry said before he took Hermione's hand and the three vanished reappearing in front of the Cullen household. "This is the house of a family of vampires that feed from animals instead of humans they would be willing to offer you sanctuary and teach you." Harry said soon Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmitt, and Rosalie came out of the house. "Bree this is the Cullen family."

"Welcome young one my name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme our sons Jasper and Emmitt and our daughter Rosalie. We used to have two more but their recent actions have proven that they weren't welcome to this home or our territory." Carlisle said.

Letting Harry know that they had run Edward and Alice off their land making a mental note to share the information with Jacob and the pack…that is if he was able to speak when the girls were done with him.

Bree turned and looked at Harry "How am I safe with the ones she wants destroyed?" Bree asked making everyone blink and look at her. "The flaming red head that turned you?" Harry asked noticing the way the Cullen's stiffed at the description. "She wants to get at the golden eyes because they killed someone important to her."

"Victoria." Jasper hissed the name making the group look at him. "About a year ago we were in a clearing playing Baseball while Bella was out umpire when three nomads arrived before we could get Bella away safely. Laurent a man with dreadlocks, James a blonde haired man, and Victoria James' mate with fiery red hair. Once James caught Bella's scent he started a hunt to kill her and drain her dry. It ended with Bella lying on the floor of a ballet studio beaten and burning from James' venom while Edward, Emmitt, and I tore apart and burned James while Carlisle and Alice tried to help her." Jasper said.

"Victoria believes that Edward is responsible and is going to kill Bella because of it a mate for a mate. She's so focused on it that she doesn't care that Bella isn't Edwards mate." Rosalie added.

"She's making an army of newborns to come after you." Harry said looking at Jasper "So you know?" Jasper stated more then asked.

"I read about the southern wars last night. As a fellow shoulder I don't hold you to the things you've done especially since you're trying to turn your life around Major Jasper Whitlock the God of War." Harry said using Jasper's full title making Hermione look at Harry then at Jasper "I was wondering why that name sounded familiar." Hermione said making Jasper look at her.

"Don't worry we haven't told anyone else about who you are…although I don't think I can keep it hidden from Leah or Sarah for long." Harry said the last part to himself more then to Jasper.

The Cullen's felt their eyebrows rise at the comment "Two female wolves sharing an imprint and he tricked them to let him go to Seattle with me without any wolf or vampire backup." Hermione said making a few get 'Oh' faces. Emmitt guffawed "Oh man you are in so much trouble."

"I know." Harry said his head falling forward and his shoulders slumped. "Any way now we've got to start training for the battle ahead." Harry said looking up at Jasper who nodded "See if you can convince Jacob and the Pack to meet sooner so we can get this meeting over with and start working together because that's the only way all of us get out of this alive." Jasper said making Harry nod.

"Bree are you going to be okay here?" Harry asked making her nod before she walked up and hugged him careful not to harm him before walking over towards Carlisle. Harry and Hermione gave one last nod before they disappeared and reappeared in front of Emily's house.

Harry was apprehensive about walking in making Hermione laugh "Oh and would you find this so funny if our roles were swapped?" Harry asked glaring at Hermione "No but then again I wouldn't have to worry about keep women from being angry with me." Hermione joked making Harry deadpan.

The two started towards the house before Seth walked out "Before you walk in you Jacob said you should give the report out here."

"Trying to make sure I have a head start is he?"

"Something like that."

"Thanks Jacob!" Harry called into the house before looking at Seth. The two told their tail of how their search pretty much was going nowhere until they reached the part about finding Bree twin growls came from the house making Harry gulp and laugh nervously.

"So we took Bree to the Cullen's where she confirmed that Victoria or the red haired leach wants to destroy the Cullen's to get at Bella. Jasper wishes to fast track the talks so everyone can start to train and prepare for the battle ahead." Harry finished making Seth nod.

"Alright now I'd say you've got about five seconds before Leah and Sarah come rushing out of the house and attack you for not only going along but for getting close to a new born human drinking leach."

"Right." Harry said before two wolves ran past Seth and landed in front of Harry both growling slightly "Okay let me just…" Harry started before Leah charged at him Harry jumped into the air and surprised everyone one when his body changed and shifted to a bird of some kind as it flew away as fast as possible. Once over their shock the sandy brown and white wolf followed tracking him "So Harry _is_ a shifter." Seth said looking at Hermione. "Of sorts the two of us are what is called Animangus but the big difference between our shifting and yours is our clothing goes with us." Hermione said making Seth nod.

Meanwhile we find our hero flying for his life as two wolves snapped and chased after him the two chasing couldn't help but notice how beautiful Harry was as a merlin falcon. "But we're still going to kill him." They growled together "Can't I at least explain myself?" Harry's voice asked making the two wolves blink but got over it quickly.

"NO!" They shouted making Harry bow his head in sadness "You can't keep flying forever Harry." Leah growled

"True but unlike you two I have an advantage."

"What's that?" Sarah asked

"This." Harry said landing in a tall tree folding his wings and looking down as Leah tried to climb up the tree to get at him only to slide down each time. "Wolves can't climb trees. Now since none of us are going anywhere we can talk instead of me having to run from two wolves trying to hurt and/or kill me." Harry said looking down at the two who growled but sat down looking up at him. "No before the two of you yell at me let me explain that if anyone that was a shape shifter came with us they would've stuck out to those around them while Hermione and I can blend in almost perfectly. Second it would've scared away vampires like Bree who are merely looking for some kind of structure to understand what has been done to them. Third this in compression is nowhere near as dangerous as what the two of us have already been through." Harry said waiting for their reaction.

"You still should've taken someone with you just in case." Leah growled but from her tone Harry realized she was relaxing slightly and had been more worried than angry.

"Sarah." Harry said letting her know that now was the time to express what had bothered her about it so much "I just got you Harry and I know I share you with Leah but…" when she hesitated Harry knew there was a reason.

"It's okay you can tell me anything." Harry said as he spread his wings and flew down till he and Sarah were looking one another eye to eye.

"…since my mother died I've only known pain at the hands of someone I thought was supposed to love me. Then suddenly you come into my life and not only do you heal me physically you try and help me emotionally. I…I…" Sarah didn't seem to be able to continue making Harry fly over shifting back to his human form before kneeling and wrapping his arms around her neck holding her the only way he really could while she looked like this. Sarah nuzzled up with him accepting his caring and loving embrace Leah soon walked up and nudged Sarah before laying her head just behind Sarah's.

"Sarah I'm sorry I worried you but know that no matter what happens I will always be there for you." Harry said to the white wolf making her nod before he felt her lick his cheek making him laugh before he kissed her muzzle and stood up. "Let's get back to the pack. We've got a war to prepare for and this time the good guys win."

* * *

That's it for now folks let me know how you liked it. R&R


End file.
